You belong to me
by killerangel89
Summary: In his 6th year Sirius finally falls in love. But the road to love is never easy! He must learn what his feelings really mean before he can win the girl.But unaware of his feelings, will the girl in question wait for him? I'm new so please R&R RL/OC JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Harry Potter chacters, places, spells ect. Just the story line. I am new to this so please review if you have any praise (haha hopeful I know!) or more importantly constructive critisim. I would like to get better but I need your help. It's not an overly original story but i hope you enjoy it. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC and James/Lilly.**

Sirius lay on his bed in number 12 Grimwarld Place. He was miserable, he had been back home for all of two and a half weeks although it had felt more like two years. The moment he got home, he had locked himself in his bedroom. Not that his dear old mum would let that last long. No Walburga Black had other ideas. Sirius was forced to, as his mother put it 'Act like you are part of this family'. This ment eating with the other Blacks, attending dualing lessons with his cousins, having The Nobel House Of Black history lessons with his farther, (which was just another way to force their purest beliefs down his throat) even being taught to dance by his mother, for the highlight of the season, The Ministers ball.

Sirius had also been subjected to a multitude of dinner parties, Balls, magical sporting events (not that he would mind, but it all came down to the company his mother kept), charity events and politicle dos. He truely dispised being home over the summer. Generally the only thing that kept him going over the summer were the letters he recieved from his friends.

It was in the third week that Sirius recieved another letter . This one was wrote in an elegant script, to tidy to be one of his friends. Initally he dismissed the letter, expecting it to be from one of his admirers at school. Deciding instead to glare at the breakfast, Kreacher had placed in front of him. As usual the breakfast table was deathly silent. Orion Black would occassionly russle his paper when turning a page. His mother Walburga sat straight backed sipping her tea threw thin lips, staring steadily at the thier family portrait.

"The Minister's ball is at the end of next week, Druella intends to start looking for suitable matches for the girls. I wounder if we to should use this oppertunity to find the boys' a match as well ".

Sirius and Regulus shared a dark look. Both Knew what would be expected of them, if thier mother was successful in finding matches for them. To marry some dull pure blood, the older the family the better. Get her to push out a couple of kids, boys preferably. And then live the rest of thier lives misserable and drunk on fire whiskey.

"It would certainly be an idea, there are precious few pure blood families left. We need women capable of bareing sons for the house of Black, not some dried up old spinster." Orion spoke from behind his paper.

Sirius and Regulus were used to being spoken about as though niether of them were in the room. Usually it would not bother them. It was always better to be under thier parents radar, than facing thier anger. But today Sirius could not take it. They were planning to marry him off and not give him any say in the matter.

"Do we have any say in this?" Sirius never stopped glaring at his plate as he spoke.

"What and have you choose some half blood? I don't think so!" Spat Walburga.

"So I am just expected to do whatever you say?"

"Your expected to carry out your duty to The House Of Black! Get yourself a filthy blood traitor whore if you must, but only after you have provided hiers to carry on the family name!" Walburga's eye flashed dangerously as she eyed her eldest son.

Sirius sat shaking with supressed anger. "May I be excused? I've lost my appitite." Not bothering to wait for a reply, he push out from beneth the table. Sirius went straight to his room, and began pacing in his frustration. Eventually he calmed down enough to write to his best friend James Potter.

_Prongs,_

_You will not believe what the evil old bitch is planing now! Next week at the Ministers ball she is going to start vetting girls for me! She is planning to have me married off, probibly before I graduate! My life will be over if its Alecto Carrow! Save me Prongs!_

_Padfoot. _

Once he had sent his rescue note, he turned his attention to the mystery letter he recieved that morning.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and enjoying the summer.I'm really only writing to say thank you for that, brilliant prank you thought up! It really did work a treat. Marius was fuming when he woke up hair-less. Took him fourty five minuets to realise! Of course mom used a hair growth charm, which backfired wounderfully! I went for Gryffindor's red and gold. Truely seething doesn't cover it. At any rate, I am now costantly on gaurd waiting for him to take revenge, but it was most definantly worth it._

_As i said before thanks. Hope the rest of your summer goes well._

_Louisa Nightshade_.

Louisa Nightshade one of they few girls at Hogwarts that doesn't swoon at the sight of Sirius. And thus a challenge, Sirius liked a challenge but she was, also one of Lilly Evans best friends. Making her out of bounds (James orders. He did not want his chances with Lilly ruining anymore). Of course until last christmas, Sirius hadn't paid her the slightest bit of attention. Returning to school after christmas he had noticed that Louisa had blossomed. But that didn't change the fact, that the two had barely exchanged two words in thier time together at school.

Then low and behold at the end of the year they ended up in detention together. To Sirius suprise the girl had more to her than just good looks. Truth was they had allot in common. They both hated snape, both supported the Falmouth Falcons, both had brothers in Slytherin House and both knew the strain of living in an old pure blood family. Although her family wasn't as crazy as his. Sirius had also been suprised by how comfortable he had been around her. And now even though her letter gave no indication for him to reply, he found himself sitting down to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you do not get down stairs within the next five minuets I am going to Imperio you!" Growled Orion threw his son's bedroom door. Sirius eyed his reflection carefully in the wardrobe mirror. Once again he was in his best dress robes off to another dull social event on his parents calander. This time it was the Ministers ball, the night his mother intended to look for a wife for him. Of course James had been no help.

_Padfoot,_

_Congratulations! I had no idea that you were ready to make a life long commitment. I hope that I get to be best man, presuming your mother will allow you to invite a blood traitor like me. _

_Don't worry if she chooses Alecto Carrow I will gladly put you out of your missery. Look on the bright side there are plenty of desirable Slytherin girls from good pure blood families, to choose from._

_Have fun at the ball try not too snog too many Slytherins!_

_Prongs._

The only good thing that could come from tonight was that Sirius would get to see his two favourite relatives. His cousin Andromeda and his Uncle Alphard. Sirius spotted them almost imeaditly, as he followed his family into the large ball room. It was a large circular room with a glass roof. Around the edge of the room were tables and chairs, the center of the room had been cleared for dancing. A live band was playing at one end of the room and there were witches and wizards wearing white uniforms, serving drinks.

"Ah! Sirius! My boy it has been to long!" Alphard Black wrapped himself around his nephew in a bear hug.

"Uncle Alphard how have you been?"

"Sit down! Sit down! Still living the life of a bachelor, something I hear your mother intends to put an end to, for you."

Sirius shot his uncle a dark look, and watched as he chuckled at his nephews clear distress. It did not take long before the three 'black sheep' of the Black family fell into comfortable conversation. After a few hours Sirius cousin Andromeda disapeared. Sirius had the sneaking surpission that she had gone off with Ted Tonks. Her secret muggleborn boyfriend of three years.

His mother was making no obvious attempts to find him or Regulus wivies. Instead she seemed cotent to help his Ant Druella find matches for her daughters. Something which appeared to be going rather well. Narcissa was dancing with Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix was sat with her farther at the Lestrange table talking animatily.

"Well well if it isn't Elladora Hallow! My dear it has far to long." Alphard had stood up and bowed to a tall dark haired woman, that was taking a seat at the table behind them.

"Alphard Black you old dog! You have not changed a bit."

"I was not expecting to see you here, if I had known i would have put my dancing shoes on."

The middle aged witch began to laugh, "Because you can dance so well Alphard! Actually i'm here with my sister and her family. My nephew Marius has just graduated from Hogwarts and my sister thinks, its time he started looking for a wife."

Alphard clapped a hand to Sirius's shoulder, "My nephew's mother has similar plans for him."

"Sirius Black." He held his hand out to the older witch by way of introduction.

"Elladora Hallow, Hogwarts boy are you?"

"Yes, Gryffindor, I am about to start my sixth year."

"Ooh you will know my nice Louisa Nightshade. Very bright girl, apple of her farthers eye, still girls usually are..." The older witch began scanning the room as she made idle chit chat, "... She is here tonigtht actually, I am sure she would be glad of a friendly face."

The older witch suddenly started calling for one of the severs. After getting herself and Alphard fresh drinks she sent the poor bloke off to find Louisa. Amazingly Louisa appeared moments later. And in Sirius's mind she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on.

"You wanted to see me Ant?"

"Well yes, I thought you would like to see a familiar face. You know Sirius Black already I trust?" Elladora indicated to Sirius, who like his uncle had stood when the young witch appeared. Louisa turned to Sirius suprised by his presence. Louisa smiled and nodded her acknoledgement. Her hair was tied in a loose bun at the side of her neck, her frindge slightly curled framed her face. The dark crushed red velvet gown hugged her figure wounderfully, and the black under bust corset really set the outfit off.

"And this is his Uncle Alphard, an old friend of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you sir."

Louisa took the seat opiset her ant, Alphard and Sirius turning thiers around so that they could join them. Alphard and Elladora fell into deep convosation, leaving Sirius to entertain Louisa. Needless to say most of thier convostation was based around thier best friends, love hate relationship.

"So how come your here, didn't think this would be your scean."

"To find a wife." Louisa's head snapped round so quickly that Sirius was suprised it was still attached. He hadn't ment to say that it had just slipped out. Sirius could feel a warm heat starting to creep up the back of his neck. 'Crap! Why did i just say that?'

"Y-your here to find a w-wife?" Louisa searched his face for any sign of humor. "Your serious! Arn't you?"

Nodding his head numbly, he took in the shock and disbelief that was etched onto her face. "Mother thinks its time to start looking for match. Apparently it's my duty to carry on The Nobel House Of Black." The heat from the back of his neck was spreading. 'Merlin this is embaressing enough without me blushing! For the love of all thats magic, say somthing! ... And why of all times do I have to notice how beautiful those blue eyes are. Gods just Advada Kedava me already!'

Suddenly Louisa burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had to clamp a hand over her mouth, to stifle the noise. Eventually she calmed down enough that she was able to form words again. "Sorry it was the bit about being your 'duty'. You made it sound like some kind of life sentence."

"Oh it will be! I am only going to able to marry a girl from an old pure blood family. Her and her family will have to share my families beliefs and she will probably be in Slytherin house. Oh and she has to be young enough to give me a few kids."

"Aw it all sounds so romantic. Got your eye on anyone?"

Sirius shot her a dark look. "No and if I have it my way I shall end up like uncle Alphard, a life long bachelour."

"Thats gonna make me my Ant Elladora ... My grandmother keeps trying to persuade mum to have me married off."

"She into the whole we must save the blood lines thing too?"

"Oh yeah big time! Mom and dad arn't that bothered about me, long as Marius makes a good match." Noticing the quizicle look Sirius was giving her she started to explain. "I'm a girl I don't carry on the family name. Don't get me wrong I still have to make a good match, I just don't have the same restraints that my brother has." Awquard silence fell between the two, as Louisa sat watching the couples dance around the room.

Alphard nudged his nephew in the ribs as he led Elladora onto the dance floor. "Ask the girl to dance! I thought you were ment to be a regular casanova." Sirius sat for a few minuets thinking, _'What if she says no. What if she says yes! If she says yes does that mean shes interested? If shes interested am I? Yes! Prongs said no dating Evans friends. Screw Prongs, if things were the other way round would he stop chasing Evans? No! Then ask her! I can't! For the love of Merlin I am SIRIUS BLACK! I do not get nervous around girls! Shes not just any girl though! What does that mean?'_

Sirius continued with this inner argument for ten minuets, eventually making his mind up that one dance wouldn't hurt. More to the point what Prongs didn't know wouldnt hurt him.

"Fancy a dance then?"

"You dance?" Louisa's eye brows disapearing into her hair line.

"Yeah it has been known."

Nodding Louisa took his out stratched hand, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Sirius took her waist in one hand and her other hand in his. Her arm snaking around his neck, Sirius began to lead them around the dance floor.

"Well look at that you can dance, who would have thought it Mr. Black." A playfull smile on her lips, as blue eyes met grey. One dance was not enough for Sirius. The two spent the rest of the night, in one anothers arms, dancing. Sirius enjoyed the way she would subconsciously play with the hair at the base of his neck, twirling it around her fingers. Or the way she would let him hold her closer and rest her head against his shoulder for the slow songs.

Sirius would have been happy to stay like that for the rest of his life. But at eleven thirty, his Uncle Alphard appeared at his side, with news that Louisa's family were getting ready to leave. With reluctance Sirius escorted her into the foyer of the hotel, so she could take the flu network home with her family.

"Thanks for the dance Sirius ... I'll see you back at school." Louisa's family appeared before he had a chance to reply. Her older brother Marius grabbing her arm and dragging her into the fire place, all the while glaring at Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius was glad to say that he made it through the rest on the summer without being killed by his parents, for being such a disappointment. Although Sirius thought his mother had not been looking for a match at the ball, he had been wrong. His mother had if fact invited several prospective girls and their mothers for tea. At first he played along as best he could. Very quickly he became bored and more and more disgusted at his mothers selection. In her eyes age was not a problem. Larissa and Nyssa Urquhart were twin girls in their second year at Hogwarts. Annika Montague was easily six year older than him, worse was Ilona Bole who was in her thirties and Sirius could understand why she was still single, she may have had a vast amount of gold but she was no looker. Sirius was grateful that his mother did not subject him to Alecto Carrow, deciding in stead on Nevaeh Bletchly and Aurora Vaisey from his year, (All in Slytherin).

Of course none of the girls were interested in him, only his family name. Walburga Black had on further inspection decided that none of the girls were suitable to join The Noble House Of Black. It did not however stop her getting angry at him for being rude.

But he had made it through the summer and was now sat comfortably in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for his friends to find him. Peter was first to stumble across him. Closely followed by Remus.

"Good summer Mooney?"

"Not to bad, transformations were a bitch but other wise quite enjoyable. How about you?"

"I'm here. Which I think says enough." Remus gave his friend a sympathetic look, before asking Peter about his summer.

"Didn't do much to be honest. We went to my mums sisters wedding, they had a five different courses at the meal!" Sirius and Remus chuckled at their plump friend, as he began to describeeach course in detail. Suddenly the compartment door was flung open and the boys were faced with a clearly irate James Potter.

"What did i tell you Padfoot? Hm who did I say you were to stay away from? Well I'm waiting!" All the time James was poking his best-friend in the chest with a rolled up Daily Prophet.

"I'll tell you shall I? Seeing as you clearly forgott! Evans best friend, Nightshade thats who!"

"Prongs mate..."

"Don't Prongs mate me! It's all there in black and white!" Dropping the paper on Sirius lap, James flung himself into the chair opposite.

"Pages thirty six." Grumbled a dangerous looking James.

Flicking through the paper to the designated page, Sirius began to read with Remus and Peter looking over his shoulders.

**Me, Myself and I**

**By Elsa Willow.**

**It was speculated at The Ministers Ball on August tenth, that Miss Narcissa Black and Mr. Lucius Malfoy, would shortly be announcing their engagement. Rumors were laid to rest yesterday as both families publicly announced the happy news. But your favourite reporter Elsa Willow discovered that Narcissa and Lucius, may not be the only happy couple in the Black family making an announcement this year! **

**That's right the eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black, is said to have found love with the beautiful and charming Louisa Nightshade. The couple was photographed at The Ball looking rather intimate. **

Sirius looked at the pitcher next to the article, of himself and Louisa. Even he could not deny that they looked intimant. Louisa was sat laughing at something he had just said and he was leaning in close, so that others would not over hear them. It annoyed Sirius that he had not realised someone was taking a photo of them. Pushing down the rage that he could feel bubbling up inside him, he continued to read the article.

**Both Mr. Black and Miss Nightshade are entering their sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both love struck teens are in Gryffindor House, which should make quality time easier to manage, during their final two years. As Mr. Black and Miss Nightshade are both only sixteen, it would be expected that their engagement be a long one. Perhaps the two love birds will have a summer wedding after they graduate.**

Sirius looked up from the paper, with a sick feeling in his stomach as he met the glare his best-friend was giving him. Sirius may have survived the summer but he was not convinced that he would survive the train ride to school. This was going to take some explaining.

By the time the train pulled up in Hogsmead train staition, Sirius had explained what had really happened at The Ministers Ball. He also explained that he had helped her prank her brother and that they had been sending owls all summer.

"So do you really like her then?" Asked Remus as the four boys pushed their way through the crowded train station. Sirius never answered as they drew near the carriages, he spotted Louisa and her friends being verbally assaulted by one of his admirers.

"How dare you steal him away from me!" A fourth year Ravenclaw girl with straw coloured hair, was yelling.

"Whose that?"asked Sarah, a pretty blonde haired girl who was best friends with Louisa and Lilly Evans.

"More importantly who have you stolen?" Quizzed the vibrant red head.

"No idea on both accounts." Louisa stood, staring at the girl with a stunned look on her face.

"Whats so special about you anyway?" Demanded the Ravenclaw.

"Err I brush my teeth?" Louisa replied feebily, as the four boys came up behind her.

"Is this girl bothering you, Louisa?" Turning Louisa was met with a warm apologetic smile.

Sirius turned to address his admirer, straight on. "What makes Louisa special has nothing to do with you or anyone else for that matter. Be sure to pass that on to your friends, for me." The girl stood there for a few moments longer, her bottom lip trembling. Turning the girl ran off in tears. As he turned to apologise to Louisa, he was faced with an angry looking Lilly Evans.

"What in Gods name was that about?" Lilly stood with her arms crossed tapping her foot in irritation.

"Here." Remus handed Louisa the Daily Prophet. Lilly and Sarah immediately started to read it over Louisa shoulder. Each of their faces presenting looks of shock and annoyance.

Louisa looked up from the paper wide eyed. "I'm sorry Lilly." Sirius was confused why was she apologising to Evans, this mess had nothing to do with her. "You were right, they are horrid!" Louisa shoved the paper hard against Sirius chest, before turning and climbing into the horseless carriage. Without speaking her two friends climbed in next to her.

"I guess that answers Mooney's question." Said James as they climed into thier own carraige. Noticing the confused look on his friends face, Remus explained what James meant. "Its obvious you really like her or you would not have looked so crushed when she chucked the paper at you."

"What do I do?"

"First you have to explain what happened. Then you have to work out if she likes you. And then if she does you ask her out."

"What happened to no dating any of Evans friends?" asked a surprised Sirius.

"Well that was before I realised how much you liked her."

Of course getting close enough to explain was harder than expected. Louisa completely ignored him at the feast. Paying more attention to her younger sister and cousin as they took their places at Gryffindor table. She also disappeared into the crowed as he tried to catcher her up after the feast. Something told Sirius that this Would be harder than he first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not sure it counts as a point of view. But I've wrote the first half as how the morning starts for Louisa and finishing the chapter more from Sirius's point of view. I'm not totally convinced that I have pulled it off. Anyway it was done so I could get a feel for her as I intend to do a chapter or so from her perspective or following her around. Anyway hope your enjoying it!**

Louisa POV:  
Louisa was half dressed dashing around the girls dormitory searching for her tie. Louisa was half way under her bed when she felt something light hit her back. Pulling out from under the bed she found her tie on the floor next to her, not to mention an amused looking Sarah.  
"Where was it?"  
"Under the sink in the bathroom."  
"What the hell was it doing there? I swear I do not know why I bother with the damn thing, I'll only be hunting around for it again tomorrow.  
She followed Sarah out of the room whilst she did her tie. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Sarah handed Louisa her bag. The girls had agreed to walk her little sister and cousin down to the great hall, after all first days were hard. The girls made a bee line for Lilly who was repacking her bag for the hundredth time that morning. "Hey, the girls ready yet?"  
As if on Que Enid and Ethel appeared at the foot of the stairs looking positively terrified. "Hey looser you ready for your first day?"  
"No!"Squealed Enid, Louisa's younger sister.  
"Well you're in Gryffindor now where the brave of heart dwell, so you had better show all those people in the great hall that the sorting hat put you in the right house!"  
"Yeah don't want them thinking that you really belong with Slytherin house now do ya?" Chimed in Sarah, ignoring the look that Lilly shot them.  
Progress to the great hall was slow that morning, as the girls passed on their six years of knowledge about the castle. Once at the entrance to the great hall, Enid and Ethel took off to talk to their friends. Making sure to keep her head held high Louisa entered the hall with her friends for support. Naturally everyone had heard about the article in the Daily Prophet the day before and the whole school was buzzing with gossip.  
Louisa made it to the table thankfully without incident. All three girls made a special effort to sit as far away as possible from the Mauranders. "This is humiliating!" cried Louisa as she poured herself some tea.  
"I'm sure the school will be bored of it by tomorrow." Reasured Lilly.  
"I cannot believe that you spent the whole night dancing with Black!" Sarah spoke as she skimmed threw the mornings copy of the Prophet.  
Once the girls had made it into their dormitory the night before, they had demanded an explanation. Louisa had explained over and over again what had happened. Although most of what happened at the ball had been unspoken. Like the way butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he held her close for the slow dances. Or how she found him funny and cute, something in all her time at Hogwarts she had never noticed before. Eventually the girls had come to the conclusion that those feelings, were down to a mixture of the elf made wine and the flirtatious manner that Sirius Black treated all girls with. The feeling that Louisa could not shake was how comfortable she had been around him.

Sirius POV:  
Sirius was certain that he must have missed her that morning. He had gotten up early hoping to catch her on her way down to breakfast. Now sat at Gryffindor table he had to tolerate James making fun of his behaviour. Sirius had never been like this over a girl before. Usually it was James whose eyes were trained onto the door way of the great hall, waiting for Evans to show so he could her ask her out.  
"I do not know why you're planning to apologise, it's not like you did anything wrong mate." All the time James continued to shouvel food down his gullet. "Its not like you staged the photo and wrote to Elsa Willow with the story."  
"You did, not did you?" questioned Remus  
"No I bloody well didn't!"  
"Then you really should not be apologising. What you should do is explain to her that you had nothing to do with it." Reasoned Remus."Louisa is very reasonable I am sure she will hear you out."  
"Exactly what i said." Said James through a mouth full of sausage.  
"But doesn't he have to get her to talk to him first?"  
"Good point Wormtail! How are you going to get her to talk to you?" this time James spoke through a mouthful of hash brown.  
Just then Louisa walked in with Evans and Cherrytree, her kid sister running ahead of her. Sirius sat a little straighter and smiled warmly towards her, hoping to catch her eye. Louisa did not even notice, as she took the seat farthest away from him.  
"Well your certainly still in the bad books"meused Remus.  
The boys sat watching as the three girls ate breakfast. Sirius mind was slowly turning, trying to formulate a plan to get on her good was then that Professor McGonagall appeared with the new years time table.  
"I trust Gentalmen that there will be no distractions this year" It was not a question, more of an order for them to behave themselves. Sirius flicked threw his time table, getting a feel for how his year would plan out.

_Monday:__  
Muggle Studies  
Care of Magical Creatures  
__Tuesday:__  
Potions  
Transfiguration  
__Wednesday:__  
Defence Against the Dark Arts. __  
__Charms.  
__Thursday:__  
Herbology _

_Astronomy  
__Friday:__  
History of Magic_

"Guys I've got an idea, to get Nightshade to talk to me but I'm going to need a hand."  
Sirius knew that Louisa took Muggle studies with her friend Sarah. The plan was simple divide and conquer. The boys followed Louisa and Sarah down the corridor towards the Muggle studies class room. James and Remus moved ahead, and linked Sarah on either side. The boys practically carried her into the class room, acting like they were long lost friends bombarding her with questions about her summer, while Peter trailed after them. Sirius seized his opportunity as Louisa slowed down trying to work out what had just happened. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest broom closet.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell!" screamed Louisa as she was hurled into a broom cuboard.  
"Lumos."  
"Black! Let me out at once!"  
"No."  
"Let me out or I'm going to hex you!"  
"Not until we have talked." Flipping a bucket over , Sirius indicated that she should sit. Louisa took the bucket whilst eyeing Sirius suspisiously and muttering about how she was going to miss Muggle studies. Once Louisa had stopped muttering to herself, Sirius crouched down in front of her.  
"I didn't know about the article until Prongs showed me it on the train ... Wait please..." He held his hand up to silence her as she made to interupt him. "And I did not know that someone had taken a photo of us. And I'm sorry that the article uppset you, but it really isn't my fault."  
Louisa sat quiely studying Sirius's face, for any sign of amusement or other signs that he was lieing to her. Instead she was faced with worry and concern.  
"You really didn't do it as a prank?"  
"Of course I didn't! We'er friends and I had a really good time with you! Why would I want to uppset or hurt you?"  
It was Sirius's turn to sit and wait for her to speak, searching her face, her eyes. Trying to figure out if she believed him. Willing her to believe him. Terrified that she did not believe him.  
"I'm sorry." Louisa looked down not wanting to meet his eyes, and began to fiddle with her tie.  
"I-I was uppset and I over reacted. I should not have said that you were horrid, that any of you were."  
Sirius felt like he had been stunned. He had expected her to put up more of a fight. To tell him that it was all his fault, that she hated him and that he should stay away from her or she would hex him.  
"For Merlins sake say something Sirius!"  
He imdediatly broke out of the day dream, where Louisa was cursing him for letting the article take place. He then took a few moments to realise that she had called him Sirius not Black. Surely a good sign that he was forgiven.  
"Hello, earth to Sirius!" Louisa's hand was waving infront of his face.  
"Butter Beer."  
"What?"  
"I fancy one how about you?"  
Looking down at her watch, Louisa nodded. "Sure, not much point going to Muggle studies just to get detention for being late."  
"Yeah sorry about that, didn't think you would hear me out other wise."  
"Hm I will accept the butter beer by way of an apology, for making me miss class, I supose."  
Louisa gave him a small smile as she slipped out of the broom cuboard. Together they made thier way down to the Kitchens. Sirius informed Louisa of the howler his mum had sent him durring the night. She had demanded to know what he thought he was doing, and how could he ruin his cousins announcement and that she had better be a pure blood. Louisa found it hilarious as her mother had wrote to her also. Expressing her concern that at Louisa was associating with a Black never mind accepting a proposal from one. Although she appeared more uppset at having not met Sirius.  
After grabbing a couple of Butter beers from the kitchens, they decided to go down to the lake and make the most of what was left of the warm weather. The two became so wrapped up in talking and joking around that Lunch was almost over by the time they made their way back up to the castle.  
Walking into the great hall together only stired up the gossip mill more, as people turned to get a good luck at them.  
"I would not go out with you, Potter for all the gold in gringrotts!" Yelled an infuriated red head, before storming out of the great hall.  
"Prongs mate how many time is she going to have to say no, before you leave her alone?" asked Sirius as he took the seat next to Remus. Louisa having took the seat next to her friend further down the table.  
"And where did you two go? I didn't think that she would make you appologise all morning."  
Sirius choose to ignore his smirking friend, consentrating instead on his food. Remus being the responsible one had collected Sirius's homework and informed him that he had been paired with Louisa for the Muggle studies project. The project would count for sixty per cent of thier final mark, and had to show that they understood the perpous, the reason and how to use the object.  
"You two got placed in group B, Muggle Machanics."  
"Ooh sounds to me like you and Nightshade are going to be spending more time together!" Teased James.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost a week since Louisa and Sirius had made up, and in Sirius's mind things were progressing nicely. Not as fast as he would move with other girls but then he did not want to scare her off before he knew Louisa's true feelings. Sirius had in fact shocked himself when he agreed with Remus that he should befriend Louisa before he made an attempt at anything more. After all when he finally made his move he wanted Louisa to know he was genuien in his feelings. And not just adding her to a long list of conquests.  
James advice had been to ask her to Hogsmead and not take no for an answer. Of course Sirius ignored this advice, arguing that if it did not work on Evans it would not work on Louisa. Remus had sugested that he takes every oppertunity to spend time with her, to get to know her better. And that he should reduce the number of girls he dated on a weekly baisis.  
The first bit Sirius managed no problem. He would be working on thier Muggle studies assignment for months, but he had also engernired that they sat together for a few classes. On Tuesday morning he had purposly walked into her, making her drop books and made her late for potions. But making sure that they were both late ment that they were paired up in Potions for the whole year. In other classes Sirius took to sitting a row or two away, always close enough to distract her if the mood took.  
Lowering the number of girls he dated was proving more difficult. Sirius was not one to try to get girls, they generally just threw themselves at him. He just wasn't the kind of guy to say no if a girl was to drag him off into an empty classroom to make out! But he was working on it, or being more discreate at least.  
It was late on Saturday night when Louisa approuched Sirius, full of excitement. "Ah Master Black! Just the person I wanted to see!"Louisa climed onto the sofa next to him, sitting on the arm rest with her feet perched on the cushion. Sirius turned from his friends and thier plans for the next full moon.  
"What miss me already? It was only this morning, you had me all to yourself." Flirted Sirius. Remembering how he had acidentally ran into her in the libery, and ended spending three blissful hours chatting about mundane things.  
"Alas once a day is not enough to sedate my addiction!" Louisa shot him a playful smile. "Actually I wanted to talk about our Muggle studies assignment. Now I know you said you're not bothered what we do, but I intend to have you pull your weight! So I put some thought into what might do that ... " Louisa pulled a photo out from behind her back and handed it to him.  
"Its called a motor bike. Muggles use them to get around, I thought we could get one and rebuild the engine. You know like a practicle demonstration of our understanding." Louisa sat waiting for his recation, but all he did was sit and stare at the photo.  
Suddenly he looked up from the photo and smiled hugely. Forgetting his friends presence, Sirius took a moment to bask in her delighted expression. "Personally I'll stick with my broom." Complained James having stole the photo from his friends grasp. Sirius turned to his best friend with a death glare, tailored just for him.  
With that Louisa stood and bid the boys good night, telling Sirius she would look into getting some reference books for them. Sirius watched her leave feeling slightly dazed, only partially aware of James and Remus laughing at him.  
"Wow! Guess you two really do talk, if she remembered that you like muggle transport."said a suprised Peter.  
"Wormtail mate, I never told her I liked motor bikes." And with that Sirius went up stairs to bed.  
The next few weeks went by quickly. Louisa managed to get hold of some Muggle bike maintance books, thanks to Lilly's dad. Mr. Evans even promised to look for a bike and the parts for it, on thier behalf. At first Sirius found himself doing research with Louisa for there project, but before long he was helping her with transfiguration and getting help with his potions work in return.  
Infact they were spending so much time together that it was suprising that there were no runors about them dating. Not that Sirius cared. James would make fun of him, saying he was addicted to her and that he was a love sick puppy. Something that Sirius privately ageed with. It was stupid but whenever she was not around, Sirius would find himself looking for her. To his horror he realised, he was turning into James.  
One night about three and a half weeks before Halloween, the boys came back from Quiddittch practice to a highly excited common room. "Oi! Frank! Whats going on?" shouted James as he slipped into one of the comfoy chairs by the fire, and started to let it dry his wet quiddittch robes.  
"Notice just bin put up, apparently it's Dumbledores tenth year as headmarster, and the head boy and girl have persuaded him to let them celabrate with a ball this Halloween." Replied Frank before returning to his revision.  
"Well well if this isn't the perfect excuse to ask Evans and Nightshade out I don't know what is!" whispered James.  
"Mate you asked Evans out over breakfast this morning and again at lunch! But your right it's perfect to ask Louisa to."  
Just then a pretty blond girl appeared next to the boys. "Erm ... hey ... Ok I know this is foreword but would you like to go to the ball with me, Remus?"  
The boys looked from the pretty blond to Remus and back. Both were so red they could have blended in with the common room walls. Sarah Cherrytree waited paitently for a reply. Although very aware that her best friends were stood in the cornor watching.  
"S-sarah I-I'd be h-honored to go with you." Stammared Remus. Blushing even more, Sarah mummbled her thanks and that she would catch him in class, before making a bee line for her friends.  
Sirius, James and peter were over the moon for thier best friend. Remus had only ever had the one crush, but he was to shy and terrified that she would find out his secreate, that he never asked her out. The boys were thankful that Sarah had taken the task away from him by asking herself. Although it seemed less suprising to Peter and James, who said that because Sirius had trapped Louisa into being his partner in Muggle studies. That Remus had started to sit with Sarah and the two had become very close


	7. Chapter 7

Asking Louisa to the ball proved harder than expected. Unlike James, who asked Lilly out every five minuets, Sirius was waiting for the right moment. Louisa never brought the subject up during their study sessions or in class, and every time Sirius mentioned that someone been asked out, she seemed to change topic on him. It was infuriating, he had tried to ask her out right but his throat had gone dry and he had been unable to speak.  
The only thing that made Sirius feel better was that, every guy who had asked her out so far had been turned down. This puzzled Sirius too. And he often sat asking his friends if that ment she was waiting for someone in particular to ask her.

"Do us all a favour and ask her out already! You're starting to sound like a broken record!" snapped a frustrated Peter, one night. The boys had decided to hang out in their dorm, due to some first years setting off dung bombs in the common room. Peter was struggling once again with his transfiguration homework. Remus was reading as per usual, and James was staring intently a dot named Lilly Evans on the map.

"I've tried to! She either changes topic, ignores the topic all together or I lose my voice and start spluttering all over her!" Sirius started to punch his pillow in frustration.

"You need to calm down mate it's not the end of the world."

"might as well be." Sirius mumbled into his pillow.

The next morning Sirius had decided that he would ask her today if it killed him. Which as it turned out it nearly did! In potions that morning he went to ask her, as she was stirring her potion. Sirius cleared his throat so loudly to get her attention, that she jumped and managed to splash her swelling potion onto his face. The result left him with very swollen lips that he could not speak threw, and was sent to the hospital wing to be deflated.

Sirius was deflated by the end of lunch. Deciding he would try again in transfiguration, he arrived early securing the table behind the girls. Sirius paid little to no attention to what Professor McGonagall, was saying about living object to living creature transformations. Instead he thought how best to get her on her own after class to ask her out. It was during this thinking that he noticed a small, delicate paper bird flutter past him and land next Louisa. Sirius watched her intently as she unfolded the bird and read the note, before replying and sending it back to its owner, Mitchel Ackerley the Ravenclaw quiddittch captain. From his position right behind Louisa he was able to read exactly what was being sent and it made him feel sick.

_**M.A**__.- Alright Nightshade? Decided on who, your gonna let take you to the ball next Saturday?_  
_**L.N**__.- Ackerley? No should I have?  
__**M.A**__.- Fancy going with me then?  
__**L.N.-**__ Why would I want to do that?  
__**M.A**__.- Because we would have fun, I know we would. Beside I've seen you check me out.  
__**L.N**__.- What makes you so certain about that?  
__**M.A**__.- I am not the only one to notice.  
__**L.N**__.- Ha ha totally but not what I meant.  
__**M.A**__.- So its true! Good to know! Go on say yes, go to the dance with me.  
__**L.N.-**__ I don't do charity work.  
__**M.A.-**__Ha ha! Let me prove it, come with me to Hogsmead this weekend. If you do not have the fun then we will go to the ball with other people. So how about it then?  
L.N.- Ok then.  
__**M.A.-**__ I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks at 2 on Saturday._

James having noticed the correspondence between the two, shot his friend a sympathetic look. Sirius was crushed.

The week progressed painfully slow for Sirius. He was so upset that he had started to try to avoid Louisa, only spending time with her in class. Meal times were especially hard as Ackerley had started to join the girls at the Gryffindor table often bringing his best mate Galvin Fawcett, who seemed to show a great deal of interest in Lilly. Too much interest if you asked James. Of course this led to allot of hexing between classes.

It was Friday night and yet again Ackerley had decided to join the Gryffindor table. Sirius had started to give some serious thought into learning one of the unforgivable curses, and using it on Ackerley if he had to hear that smug voice again. He sat stabbing his food as though it had just killed his first born child, when Remus nudged him. Looking up his attention was drawn to Louisa and Ackerley.

"Go on hang out with me tonight."

"I've told you already I have plans."

"Plans with who?" Ackerley looked outraged that Louisa would not drop her plans to spend time with him instead. Sirius allowed himself a little smirk but continued to watch from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to be doing some research for an assignment actually."  
"That's cool I will meet you in the library and be your study Buddy." A nasty glint appeared in his eye that Sirius did not trust or like. Truth was it made him want to hit the smug git as hard as he could.

"I already have a study Buddy, thanks."

"So ditch them for tonight and study with me, I am not in Ravenclaw for nothing!"

"Would do but your not the best in our year at transfiguration, now are you?" Sirius could not help but openly stare at the two of them now.

"What Black?" Ackerley glared at Sirius with total contempt. While Louisa eyed them both wearily.

"Yeah Sirius, has been a doll giving me help all the time."

"Yeah probably cause he wants to get into your knickers." Ackerley whispered with total hatred. And although it was not meant to be, Sirius due to his deliberate eves dropping heard.

"Well I am sure that Black would not mind doing it another night. Would you Black?"  
Sirius eyed Ackerley dangerously for a moment trying to get the measure of him. A cold smirk creeping to his lips. "Not at all Ackerley."

"well i do!" Louisa's voice broke the stare the boys had been sharing.

"I need to get my head around this assignment! And I am not letting Sirius worm his way out of helping me. " Ackerley looked worriedly at Louisa as she took a sip of pumpkin juice,  
"I mean honestly do you know how hard it was to, drag him away from that infurnal broom cuboard of his?"

"Come on you know I have more than one broom cupboard!" Sirius was pleased to see that his hint that Louisa had been locked up with him in a broom cupboard, was noticed by Ackerley. Sirius was even more pleased that as tea went by, Ackerley became more and more uncomfortable as he joked with Louisa.

That night after two wonderful hours of transfiguration homework with Louisa. And the fun he had with winding up Ackerley, Sirius felt a renewed hope.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls decided to indulge in a little retail therapy before meeting their respective dates. They had their dresses picked out, thanks to Lilly's mom sending her a catologue to order from. But they still needed odd bits and bobs to finish the over all look. Thats why when the topic of dates came up the girls were looking around a little beauty potions boutieq.  
"So have you decided to go with Fawcett Lils?"  
"Hm I think so. He seems nice enough its just..." Louisa and Sarah looked at her expectantly.  
"I do not like that Ackerley, honestly he puts Potter to shame he is so arogant!"  
Sarah and Louisa both started to giggle at their friend, as she flushed bright red, realising that she had just inadvertantly complimented James Potter.  
"He is a bit of a prat." Agreed Sarah. "I thought, that Black would have asked you to be honest."  
Lilly nodded her agreement as the two girls watched Louisa carefuly. "Hm me to."  
"So what happened?" pushed Lilly.  
"I don't really know! I mean we had an amazing time at the ministers ball in the summer. Granted we had that little miss understanding when we got back, but he made such an effort to appologise." Louisa sighed and started to lead the other two out of the shop.  
"He's so damn frustrating! He makes a huge effort to become close friends, spending all that time with me and then he suddenly starts backing off! ... I just don't get him."  
"you sure he's not backing off because of Ackerley?"  
"Ho come of it Sarah, this is Sirius Black! Since when does he let someone stand in his way?" scolded Lilly.  
"I don't know he gave the impression that he was going to ask me but ... he never followed it threw."  
"What you mean?" courused the girls.  
"Well he kept bringing up that when someone had been asked out, then he would go all quite. It was so confusing!"  
"Maybe he was nervous?"  
"Again Sarah, I say Sirius Black!" Lilly shook her head.  
"I'll be honest I think that he just wants to be friends."  
"You ok with that?"  
Louisa shrugged, "I don't know." The girls continued down the street heading towards the Three Broomsticks to meet their dates.  
On reaching the Three Broomsticks Sarah made her way over to Remus, who was sat in the far corner with his three friends. Louisa and Lilly cut across to the opiset side of the pub and sat with Mitchel and Galvin. The boys were clearly being on their best behaviour. Buying the girls a drink, the four settled down into a comfortable covosation about school gossip, quiddittch, music and the ball.  
Sirius sat across the pub from Ackerley and Fawcett, and try as he might he could not help but let his eyes wander over to them. Luckily for him Sarah had joined Remus and was more than happy to, spend their date sat with his friends. This ment that James convosation with her went along the lines of; Lilly, quiddittch, Lilly, pranks they had pulled, Lilly, the ball and yes thats right more Lilly. Lucky for Remus, Sarah did not seem to mind.  
Sirius let a small growl slip out as he watched, Ackerley with Louisa. Ackerley had slipped his arm around her and was currently rubbing small circles on her arm. What made it worse was that she was letting him.  
Sirius watched them for the entirety of their date. It was agony as he saw her laugh at his jokes, hitting him playfully on the arm but when he watched Ackerley move a strand of hair from her face, he thought that he might actually kill.  
By the time Wednesday came around it was clear who Louisa wanted to spend her time with. Sirius only saw her in class and meal times. But on a night she was no where to be found, unless of course you happen to have a certain map. This ment that Sirius knew for certain that Louisa was hid away at the back of the Libery with Ackerley.  
For the most part Sirius was upset but anger came a close second. It was not until Peter asked him who he was taking to the ball (having sercured himself a date, a half hour earlier),that he realised the direr situation his love life was in. Even James had found himself a replacement for Evans.  
Sirius was sat by the Lake contemplating on whom he should ask to the ball when he noticed her. A pretty (although wearing a heavy amount of make up), busty Stainwright would be the perfect date to get right up Louisa's nose, as they were polar opisets.  
"Oi! Stainwright!"  
"Well what can I do for you Black?" Erica started to batter her eye lashes at him, in what he thought was ment to be flirty.  
"You got a date for the ball this weekend?"  
"Maybe, maybe not." This girl was trying to flirt way to hard for Sirius likeing.  
"Wanna come with me then?"  
Erica took a step closer to Sirius, and started to run her finger down his chest. Battering her heavily done eyes she replied, "Sure, I would love to."

Sirius spent the rest of the week in various broom cupboards and empty class rooms, locking lips with Erica. It took no time at all for the school to be buzzing that Sirius Black was back to his old self. Something that he thought hadn't been noticed by the rest of the school (he had been spending all of his free time with Louisa). Erica it turned out was an excellent distraction from Louisa (until he was not around her and his mind would snap back to Louisa and what she was up to), and very eger to please.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday, the day of the ball and every 4th year or above female was in a state. By the time Remus got back to his dormitory to get ready for his date, he had broken up countless cat fights, told several girls that their hair was fine, he had even escorted a few to the hospital wing as they were having nervous break downs. He was exhausted but determined to put his best foot forward, for his date with Sarah.  
By the time they were all ready, the boys could have fooled you into believing that they were gentle men. James wore simple but smart black dress robes, Sirius had gone for black dress robes also although his had a faint gold pinstripe to the trousers. Remus had chosen to wear a smart light grey pair of robes. Peter on the other had gone for brown, which although not that pleasing to eye looked better than his usual scruffy robes.  
The boys had agreed to wait with Remus for his date theirs all being in other houses. Lilly was the first to appear at the bottom of the stairs. James jaw was clearly heard hitting the floor as he took in her appearance. Lilly wore an emerald green cocktail dress. It cut across her bust in dark green sequences, then from her waist it fell into softer silken pleats it was finished with a black bow tied at her hip. Lilly's hair had been pulled high on the back of her head, her curls carefully pinned in place with small white flowers.  
Sarah followed Lilly closly down the stairs, blushing deeply when her eyes met with Remus. Sarah had selected a dark blue cocktail dress, made from satin. The dress hung loose from her hips and its halter straps tied into a bow at the nape of her neck.  
"If you do not move your arse I am coming up there to drag you down!" threatened Lilly. While Remus and Sarah complimented each others outfits and James gaped at Lilly.  
"Keep your bloody knickers on! I'm coming!" came Louisa's muffled reply.  
A few minuets later she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking flustered. She quickly grabbed a stunned looking Sirius by the shoulder, for balance as she puts her heels on. Letting go Louisa did a little twirl asking what everyone thought. Her short black prom dress suited her amazingly. It drew attention to her long smooth legs, and small waist. She had left her long hair down, having loosely curled it.  
"Gorgeous!" said Sirius to the curious stares of his friends. Blushing lightly Louisa murmered her thanks, as she linked Lilly and started out of the common room.  
_"Merlin! Please tell me I did not just say that out loud!"_ thought Sirius as he followed the girls, and Remus down to the great hall.  
"So ladies will you part taking in a little fire whiskey tonight?" asked a now coherent James, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
"How in the name of Godric Gryffindor did you mange that?" asked a suprised and slightly impressed Lilly.  
"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information, miss Evans!"  
"Go on Lil one glass won't hurt!" teased Sarah.  
"I never said that I wouldn't be having any, god knows I will need it to deal with Potter!"  
Having reached the entrance to the great hall, the group divided to meet their dates. Sirius and James elbowed their way over to their Ravenclaw dates. "So gorgeous eh?"  
"_Please_ don't Prongs!"  
James chuckled at his best friend, "Alright then Pads. But I want to know what your plan is to win her over."  
"I pretty much got as far as making her jealous."  
James blinked at his best friend in disbelief. "Well its lucky that you have me for a best friend now isn't it?" The boys came face to face with their dates before Sirius could quiz his best friend.  
The great hall looked amazing. A stage stood where the teachers table was usually placed. Black and orange drapes hung from the walls. Live bats would fly from one side of the hall to the other, swooping around the large pumpkin lanterns. Tables and chairs littered the edges of the hall and on either side of the doors stood long tables covered with sweets and various types of flavoured punch.  
The girls and their dates decided to sit with Sarah and Remus, which by default meant Sirius and James with their dates. Feeling uncomfortable Lilly, Louisa and Sarah decided to get up and dance together with a few friends from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Despite his date being their Sirius could not take his eyes off Louisa and had to distract himself by messing around with his friends, and missed the dirty looks Erica kept giving Louisa. In fact he only paid Erica attention when Louisa was at the table.  
Sirius was annoyed that Louisa showed no sign of being uppset, about Erica. Specially when Erica would make sly remarks, something that clearly bothered Sarah and Lilly. Inside Louisa was burning with anger, and irritated at her date for growing steadily more drunk. Something that Louisa could not understand as he had not been drinking that much.  
James kept slyly filling every ones drinks with fire whiskey, when asked. And Sirius noticed that he would top Ackerleys more when he was not looking. Before long he was completely pissed to the point that he was struggling to stand and put a coherent sentence together. The girls were dancing together or with their dates, so only Sirius and a very amused James knew about his state.  
James decided to take advantage of a tipsy Lilly and try to get a dance from her, his date having found someone else an hour ago. Left at the table Sirius could either pay attention to his date, who was suggestively rubbing his thy or watch Ackerley talk to the pumpkin on the table. Deciding in his half cut state that Erica's offer was the better, the two went in search of an empty class room. Louisa forgotten about.  
Louisa was exhausted from the constant dancing, that she was suprised when she sat next to Mitchel and saw his condition. "You look beautiful tonight you know."  
"So I've been told." She laughed. "Come on lets get you some fresh air!".  
Helping him to his feet Louisa guided him out of the hall and along the grounds til they were under the tree that rested next to the lake. Together they sat in silence, as she waited for him to sober up a little. Mitchel snaked his hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Mitchel, what are you doing?"  
"Give is a kiss beautiful!" slurring his words as he moved in for a kiss. Louisa was shocked by his forcefulness. Forcing a kiss on Louisa he proceeded to let his hands wander along the bust of her dress, down her body to the hem and then up under it.  
"No! Mitchel stop!" yelled Louisa as she tried in vain to fight off his attempts. Tears welled up in her eyes, as Mitchel pinned her to the tree. Suddenly Mitchel was been hurled off her, and throwen to the ground. Struggleing to his feet Mitchel made to advance on his attacker, only to be punched in the face and breaking his nose. The second punch however knocked him clean out.  
Louisa's rescuer turned and asked, "Are you ok?"  
"Y-yeah ... erm t-thank you." Louisa shook violently as the young man helped her to her feet, her blue eyes were met with familiar grey ones.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost two when Sirius climbed in threw the portrait hole alone. Only a few people were scattered around the common room. Making his way over to the fire place Sirius took the seat next to Lilly's feet. Lilly had feeling the worsest from drinking had curled up on the sofa and snuggled into James . James however was awake and practically vibrating with the excitement of having Lilly Evans sleep on him. Remus and Sarah occupied the armchair closest to the fire place and were engaged in a very passionate snog. Peter sat on the floor watching them unashamedly.  
"Take it you had a good night?" Sirius indicated to Lilly.  
"The best! We spent the rest of the night together; she even told me that she thinks I'm cute! Lilly Evans thinks I'm cute!" James' eyes were wide and glazed over with joy.  
"That's great mate." Chucked Sirius as he looked around the common room.  
"Hey were is Louisa?"  
"Oh she disappeared with Ackerley not long after you took off with Erica, nobody has seen her since." Peter spoke without ever taking his eyes off the couple in front of him.  
Frowning Sirius looked to James expectantly only to be greeted by a shrug. A peculiar feeling flooded Sirius's stomach as he ran for the dormitory. Returning moments later with the map. He had it spread across the table and was raising his wand when the portrait hole swung open.  
Louisa stepped into the room bare footed. Her face was tear strained and her eyes blood shot. Ignoring the looks her friends from the fire side were giving her, Louisa made her way across the common room. Sirius stepped in front of her, his arms folded and an angry glint in his eye.  
"Where have you been?" his eyes taking in more of her appearance. Her dress was dirty with mud and grass stains. The shoes she carried were covered in mud. Along the bust line of her dress there was a small rip, she was missing an earring and her legs were covered in scratches.  
"I-I went for a walk, along the edge of the forest." Louisa had needed the walk to pull herself together, so that she would stop shaking.  
"Walking with Ackerley?" Sirius's voice betrayed his dislike of Louisa's date.  
"No!" Louisa's eyes went wide as memories of him forcing her back, came flooding back.  
"You went for walk along the dark forest on your own!" yelled Sirius, fear of what could have happened to her filled his mind. He had shouted so loud that he not only managed to make Louisa jump, but wake Lilly up and part Remus and Sarah.  
"No! I did not go alone!" Louisa could feel anger building up in her chest. Anger at Ackerley, anger at herself for being so stupid, anger at Sirius, for taking Erica, to the dance instead, of asking her.  
"Well who the hell were you with? Do you have any idea how dangerous the forest is!" Sirius had grabbed hold of Louisa's shoulders and shook her. Louisa winced under his hold, as his hands caught a bruise where Akerley had been so forceful.  
"Padfoot mate." James had gotten up ready to step in-between them, if things escalated.  
Louisa's anger suddenly boiled over and she pushed him off her, with as much force, as she could muster. "Yes! I am perfectly aware of how dangerous the forest is!" her eyes were hard and challenging.  
"Louisa, who were you with?" Sirius was struggling to keep his voice calm.  
"I fail to see what business of yours, that is!"  
"It's my business because I am making it so!" thundered Sirius.  
"No it is not! You have made your feelings perfectly clear before tonight! now just ... just get out of my way and stay out of it!" with that Louisa pushed passed him and ran up stairs to the dormitory. Lilly and Sarah quickly following, although not before, throwing Sirius dirty looks.  
"I'd say that was a bit excessive." Said a worried looking Remus.  
"Agreed! What the hell got into you?" demanded James.  
"Did you not see the state of her? I swear if he has hurt her I will kill him!" Sirius began to pace the common room in his anger.  
"I understand that you're worried about her, and that the way she looked probably scared the shit out of you, But there was no need to scare her more than she already was."  
Sirius, flung himself down onto the sofa, and started to run his finger, threw his hair. James, Peter and Remus eyed him wearily.  
Upstairs in the dormitory Lilly held Louisa as she cried. After a half hour of crying, Lilly and Sarah forced Louisa under the hot water of the shower. Once clean and calmed down, Louisa let Sarah brush her hair as, Lilly gently asked questions, about the night.  
Louisa spoke as though she had been given a truth potion, completely void of emotion. Until Lilly asked who had saved her from Ackerley. Louisa's whole face warmed, with gratitude as, she told her friends about him.  
"After he got Mitchel off me, he said that I should, try to calm down before I came back. When I said that I did not want to be alone, he said he would stay with, me till I was ready to come back. We ended walking around the edge of the forest, talking and then he walked me back to the portrait hole."  
"Who though?" asked Lilly softly.  
"Regulus Black."  
Sarah and Lilly, made sure that their friend was, tucked away safely in bed and asleep before they spoke about the incident. They talked about their relief and how surprising it was that Regulus had saved her and been so kind. But mostly they talked about how Sirius had reacted to the state of Louisa. The girls talked until the sun finally came up.  
Louisa never left the dorm all day Sunday, choosing instead to face her demons on Monday morning. Louisa entered the great hall alone Monday morning, determined to show that she was stronger than what Ackerley had reduced her to. Stealing a glance at the Ravenclaw table, Louisa was pleased to see that Ackerley, had not been to the hospital wing and had to, show off his spectacular black eye and swollen nose. "Too much of a coward to explain, to madam Pompfey what had happened." Thought Louisa.  
Making her way down Gryiffendor table Louisa stole a glance across the room to the Slytherin table. Her eyes locked, with the cool grey eyes of Regulus at once. She felt a warm tingle run down her spine as he gave her a subtle smile of encouragement.  
Once sat down Louisa was faced with an apologetic looking Sirius. Unable to deal with his apology and then constant questioning, that she was sure would follow; she turned her back to him and started a convosation with Remus instead.  
Sirius felt cold to his very core as Louisa turned her back to him. He had clearly over stepped some unknown line and he was not sure he could make up for it. Louisa was clearly very upset with him, as she had Sarah swap seats in Muggle studies.  
It was in care of magical studies that he finally figured out what had happened. Louisa was the only one of her friends that had not taken care of magical creatures. So it surprised Sirius, when Ackerley grabbed hold of Lilly, and asked her to set up a meeting between, Louisa and him. "No way in hell! I know what you did, and there is no way I would let you near her!" spat Lilly.  
"Please I was drunk! I didn't mean to!"  
"You need a hand Evans?" asked a concerned James.  
"Potter! He kept filling my glass up, on purpose!" pleaded Ackerley desperately.  
"Don't you dare blame James!" James blinked as Lilly both defended him and called him by his first name.  
"You're a big boy, if you did not want your glass filling, then you should have said stop! But then again stop is not in your vocabulary, now is it?" pulling her arm free from Ackerley, she marched down the hall to class. The boys followed close behind creating a barrier between the girls and Ackerley. Sirius's mind buzzed with this new information. As each piece fell into place he felt himself be consumed by white rage. "Thank Merlin, that Regulus showed up when he did!" whispered Sarah.  
"Regulus? Wait she said, that she had not been alone ... he ... Regulus saved her!" thought Sirius.


	11. Chapter 11

As the days passed, Louisa avoided Sirius as much as possible, only ever really acknowledging, him when their friends were around. Something that was happening, more and more as, Sarah and Remus became more serious. Sirius had never felt so empty, he missed her and no amount of snogging Erica would change that.  
"I really don't know what to suggest, padfoot. Myself and Sarah have spoken about it, and she is as clueless as me."  
"I wish she would just give me the chance to apologise!"  
"She will need time mate." Interjected James. He was sure he heard Sirius mumbled something that sounded allot like 'she'll never forgive me'.  
"I agree with prongs, give her time! The more you try the more you're going to push her away!" squeaked Peter from the floor.  
Sirius sat running his hands threw his hair- something he had started to do allot lately. He struggled to think back to what Lilly and Sarah had told, him that morning. 'she's in the processes of healing. She will come out of it, you just need to be there when she does.'  
Each day Louisa was feeling more and more like herself. OK so she still avoided Sirius, but it was not for the same reason that her friends thought. Louisa felt vulnerable still, it was true, and her feelings for Sirius scared her beyond belief. Sirius did not feel the same for her, and she could, not she would not allow herself to get close to him. He would only trample over her heart. She knew he only saw her as a good friend, maybe even a little sister, his dating Erica proved as much.  
Sighing, she pulled, her leather jacket tighter, and stared out over the frosted lake. A small smile played on her lips as she herd frozen grass crunch behind her. Louisa knew who it was, the only person she could truly be herself around – since the incident anyway.  
"A snake in the grass how original." She never took her eyes from the lake, as the weight of another body sat next to her.  
"I can be the lamb that lays down with the lion if you prefer?" Louisa turned and studied the side, of Regulus's face.  
"Wouldn't be much more original now would it?" letting out a small chuckle he turned to meet her gaze. Slowly he moved closer, and slipped an arm around her.  
"Your cold." It was a statement not a question. Louisa allowed him to pull her closer, savouring the warmth that came from his, firm body. Within his embrace, Louisa, allowed the last bit of tension to leave her body – tension she had been unaware of carrying. Enjoying Regulus's warmth and company, Louisa let her head rest against his shoulder.  
The boys decided to head down to the quiddittch pitch and throw a quaffle around a bit. Cutting across the school lawns, they discussed the best methods for winning Louisa over.  
"you should confess your true feelings for her." Urged Remus.  
"He would have to dump Erica then, and Louisa will think, that he is after one thing. If you ask me, you should use Erica to make Louisa jealous!" squeaked Peter.  
"That's stupid! It would have worked already."  
"Wormtail, Louisa isn't bothered by Erica, or have you not been paying attention? And Mooney, she is not talking to me! So how am I meant to, tell her how I feel?"  
"But that is just it Padfoot, she does care! Remember what she said? About how you had shown your feelings by asking Erica to the dance." Peter had Sirius and Remus attention, with his surprising insight.  
"Maybe you are not what she is looking for." James spoke softly, as if it would hurt his friend less.  
"That is a good point Prongs! Pads you are a bit of a womaniser, maybe she, is scared that you, will use her." Remus appeared deep in thought as he pondered this.  
"So what if he looked at all her passed boyfriends. And I don't know figure out what she liked about them and what caused them to break up?" Peter once again showed surprising insight.  
"That's actually a very good idea Peter!" praised Remus.  
Louisa and Regulus, huddled together to keep warm, in the cold winter air "Are you planning to go to Slughorn's Christmas party?" asked Regulus slyly. He felt rather than saw, Louisa turn to look at him.  
"... I don't know, I usually go with Lilly but she has a date, don't much fancy being the spare, potion ingredient."  
"We could go together, if you like."  
"Slughorn's party, are you asking as a friend or as a prospective date.  
"We could go as friends, if you don't want to go on a date. There's really no pressure, specially as I know you and my brother are ... close."  
Louisa found her self frowning at the lake, as she mulled over what, Regulus had said  
"Sirius and I, have not spoken since the night of the Halloween ball" – she looked directly at Regulus, to make sure he understood what she was saying – "he got upset with me for walking around the forest, I know he was worried and only looking out for me. But I was so upset, and I said some things I wish I hadn't. The next day, I think he planned to apologise, but I just couldn't face it."  
"has he tried to talk to you since?"  
"yeah, I just feel awkward about it."  
"I take it your feelings for my brother, mean that you, would rather go as friends?"  
"feelings? No we are just good friends!"  
Regulus appeared deep in thought for a moment, "So it's a date?"  
Louisa blushed furiously before, she nodded in agreement. "I think that would be nice." Once again Louisa let Regulus pull her into a warm cuddle, and place a kiss on her forehead. Looking up to meet his gaze, she became aware of how close their faces were. A familiar fluttering started in her stomach as Regulus drew closer to her, only hesating for a moment before, their lips met. His kiss was surprisingly soft and warm.


	12. Chapter 12

Louisa and Regulus had been dating for almost two weeks by the time Slughorn's party came round. They had decided to keep it quiet, after all a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating, would be hot gossip. The truth was they both found it oddly exciting. Walking down the corridor Regulus would slightly trip Louisa to catcher her eye, enjoying the slight blush that would colour her pale cheeks. Likewise Louisa would, deliberately bump into him or slyly brush her hand against his. They would sneak out after hours and meet up for a snog, in various broom cupboards, empty class rooms and the astronomy tower.  
Lilly and Sarah knew that Louisa, was up to something, but no amount, of probing would make her admit. For now Louisa wanted to keep Regulus to herself. After all Slughorn's party was in two days, and they had agreed, that was when, they would come clean and admit, to their relationship. Louisa knew what would happen then. Other than people talking, she would be chastised for going, out with someone from the rival house. Regulus would undoubtedly face worse as Slytherin house, was known for being less than forgiving and, they would see his dating an 'outsider' a betrayal.  
Louisa had however started to mend the bridges with Sirius. They now spoke when their friends were not around, and would help one another with their school work. Something Louisa would find distracting whenever Regulus was in the library. Thankfully he understood that they were friends in the same house. However, they had both been surprised that, Sirius had not worked it out, given that they spent allot, of study time, spying the over the top of their school books.  
Sirius however thought that he was making progress with Louisa. Their friendship was returning to normal, and he was able to spend time with her again. Erica however was less than pleased, she was down right pissed. She had taken to spying on them as they studied in the library, meeting Sirius outside of almost every lesson, and shooting Louisa snooty comments and dirty looks. Louisa however remained oblivious to Erica's bitchiness. Sirius tried to ignore her needy behaviour, by focusing on, working out what, Louisa wanted in a boyfriend. With the help of his friends, they each took turns to, quiz the Ex-boyfriends. With the information collected, Remus wrote it down for comparisons to drawn:  
_Arkie Alderton:__  
Hufflepuff. Dated for 7 weeks, in fourth year. Overly confident in his none existent abilities. Quite romantic.  
Nightshade broke it off because, she found him boring.  
__Bertram Aubrey:__  
Ravenclaw. Dated for 6 months at end of fourth headed git, really pushy! (must take every opportunity to hex!) broke up as 'she refused to put out!' GIT!  
__Stamford Jorkins__:  
Gryffindor. Dated for 4 weeks in fifth year. Funny bloke. Great chaser and team player.  
Both decided they better as friends.  
__Eric Munch: __  
Hufflepuff. Dated for 10 and a half months, during fifth year. Really good looking! – you sound gay Wormtail! Funny. Plays beater on house , smart, occasionally in trouble.  
Broke up when she caught him kissing another girl.  
__Mitchel Ackerley__  
Git! Needs to hexed on a daily basis!. _  
On another peice of parchment Remus wrote down the qualities that Sirius should have, to be in with a chance.  
_Sirius Black (Padfoot)_  
_Would be an advantage if played Quiddittch  
Should be good looking  
Could be an occasional trouble maker  
Should be smart  
Should be funny  
Should be thoughtful_

_Must not cheat  
Must not be pushy  
Should be romantic  
Should not be overly confident_

Sirius studied the list carefully as he waited for the doors to transfiguration to open. Out of the ten points Remus had deducted from their investigation, Sirius processed seven. It certainly did not fill him with confidence, or his friends from the looks that they shot him. Sighing he slipped the parchment into his robe pocket, and slipped into deep thought. He was so deep in thought that he did not realise that Erica had, slipped her arms around him. It was the nibbling on his ear lobe that announced her presence to him. "Miss me baby?"  
"err sure, always do." With those words, she pounced on him and began, a very public make out session.  
"Oh get a room Black!" Louisa grinned, mischievously at him, as Sarah made a bee line for Remus. Erica broke away from Sirius sharply, turning to sneer at, Louisa.  
"Whats wrong? Jealous?." When Louisa replied with a tut and eye roll, Erica, very deliberately knocked Louisa's books from her hands, to the floor. Bending down and collecting the books, Louisa was handed one. Taking the book, she followed the hand, up to the handsome face of Regulus.  
"My brothers never had much taste in girlfriends." Giggling, Louisa took his hand, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Both grinned slyly at each other, Louisa blushing slightly.  
"Aw look Siri, Nightshade, nabbed herself, the lesser Black brother." Louisa turned to glare at Erica, only to notice the raised eye brows of Sirius and her friends. Blushing furiously Louisa dropped, Regulus hand, having just realised that they had been, holding hands the whole time. Muttering her thanks and shooting him a playful glance, Louisa was first to enter the class room.  
Taking her usual seat, she noticed a note that was pinned to the underside of the desk. Reaching down for it she, saw that it had her name scrawled across the front. Opening it silently, she began to read the note, as Professor McGonagoll started the lesson.  
To my Lioness,  
Bored senseless today, and cannot stop thinking about you. Meet me tonight on the third floor , next to the bronze suit of armor. Around nine thirty. Cannot wait to see you. Miss you.  
R.A.B.  
That night at around nine thirty, Louisa made her way to the bronze suit of armor, on the third floor. Reaching the armor she looked around the corridor for any sign of Regulus. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth, and gently pulled her into the open, broom cupboard. Soft lips pushed against, her own, in a hungry kiss. Louisa sighed into the kiss and relaxed, against the familiar form of Regulus.  
"Miss me then?" his voice full of teasing.  
"What do you think?" but before he could answer, Louisa had wound her arms around his neck, and pushed him back against the wall, continuing the hungry kiss of moments before. They must have been there a hour or more, although it felt like minuets. So wrapped up in each other that they did not hear the foot steps, of two prefects, stop outside the cupboard.  
Suddenly light flooded the cupboard, and the two broke apart, slightly breathless, and red faced. Louisa and Regulus stared at the shocked looking, Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape. Clearing his throat, Snape spoke in an unnervingly calm voice. "I believe that it is after hours, and you should both be in your respective houses." Amusement twinkling in his black eyes.  
"Well, well lookey what, ickle cousin, Regy caught himself!" cackled Bellatrix.  
"Is they're a problem, Bella?" Regulus's voice was calm, but deadly as he addressed his cousin.  
"Oh not at all! I just can't believe, you would nab yourself a Gryffindor!" more cackling. "always thought, Sirius was the one, to chase after mudbloods! I am sure aunt Walburga will be proud." Sneered Bellatrix.  
Sensing the rage in Louisa, at hearing the word mudblood, Regulus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "not that it's your business Bella, but Louisa is pure blood. My mother has nothing to worry about. Now are you going to hand out our punishment, so we can get back to our houses?"  
"Detention and ten points each, seems appropriate."said Snape as he cut off Bellatrix.  
Pulling an angry Louisa in tow, Regulus made his way down the corridor and out of sight of his cousin. They walked in silence for five minuets before, Louisa realised that he was taking her back to her common room.  
"You don't have to ..."  
"Yes I do. My cousin is insane enough to follow you and hex you."  
Gratitude filled Louisa, as he continued to walk her, to Gryffindor tower. "So much for people finding out on our terms."  
"hm what do you want to do? Bellatrix will, undoubtedly tell my entire house and thus the whole school."  
Louisa took time to think, "Meet me in the endurance hall in the morning, we will go into breakfast together, it's as close to our terms as we are going to get."  
Stopping outside the portrait hole, Regulus pulled Louisa into a hug, and then another hungry kiss. "can't wait to see every-bodies faces in the morning." Smirking he gave her one last kiss, before turning and heading back to his own common room.


	13. Chapter 13

"Your kidding me right?" yelled Lilly, as Louisa hunted for her tie.

"Regulus Black? ... really? ..." Sarah stammered in her shock, as she held out Louisa's tie. Grabbing the tie she gave her best friends a small sheepish smile.

"He's really very sweet, he's someone that I can talk to easily... It's comfortable between us..."

"Two weeks?" whispered Lilly, from bed, clearly still in shock.

"You will give him a chance right? Only this will be hard enough with your support."

"I don't like the idea, but yeah I'll give him a chance." Sarah spoke calmly, although she looked troubled. Lilly simply nodded beamed at her best friends, as they left the tower and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

Sirius spoted his brother waiting in the enterance hall, as he came down the marble stair case, with his friends. "What are you lurking about for Reg?"

Turning to meet his brothers voice, "I'm waiting for my girlfriend, she belongs to another house." Regulus met the intriged look of Sirius.

"Which house and do I know her?"

"Pads, you most definitly know! You've been through almost the whole school!" laughed James. The others chuckling behind him.

"I'd say you know her, she's in your year ... and house." Regulus finished with a smirk. Taking in his brothers gob smaked expression.

"Your dating a Gryffindor girl?" he couldn't help but point helplessly at his borther. Sirius was stunned beyond words.

"Who?" asked Remus, the only maurander that was fully composed. James and Peter were in the same amount of shock as, Sirius.

"Me." Louisa walked past, the boys without, a backwards glance. Stopping next to Regulus, who promptly gave her a quick kiss. Louisa turned to the four, stunned boys and her two best friends.

"Reg, this is Lilly Evans and Sarah Cherrytree, my best friends and room mates. Girls, this is Regulus." Sarah was first to take his hand and give it a quick shake. Straight afterwards, she grabbed Remus's hand and dragged him into the hall, complaining loudly about being hungry.

Sirius was frozen in pain. The girl of his dreams was dating his brother! God really did have a sick sence of humor. He quickly snapped out of his daze, as he saw Regulus take Lilly's, hand and shake it. His brother, their parents favourit, a fiercly proud pure blood, and Slytherin, was shaking muggle born, Lilly Evans's hand! Sirius world had offically been turned upside down.

"It's nice to meet you Regulus." Said a fully composed Lilly.

"And you Lilly, I've herd allot about you." He notice how her eye brows disapeered into, her red hair and her eyes flickered over to Louisa. "From Louisa, but mostly from Severus and the school gossips also." Lilly blushed slightly at the mention of her former friends name. Making an undistigishable noise she, made her way into the great hall, to sit with Remus and Sarah.

"Did I say something?"

"Don't worry about it, their fall out is still a bit fresh is all.! Louisa gave Regulus an encouraging smile, before she took his hand and entered the great hall. Sirius followed a few paces behind with James and Peter. This could not be happening, this was a dream, no worse a kept pinching himself as though it would wake him up from a horrible dream, Sirius found that he only ended up, with a rather sore arm.

Over the next few weeks he watched as his brother and the girl he loved, walked around the castle, holding hands. When he saw his brother kiss Louisa he would shake with rage, James and Remus would have to hold him steady. The mauranders were subjected to a very bi-pola Sirius, he would go from, regular fun loving prankster, to angry ticking time bomb, to emotional reck. What was worse was that everyone but Louisa and Regulus seemed to notice.

Sirius loathed his baby brother with a passion that he had never known before. Yet he could not help to notice, the change in him. With Louisa, he seemed unperturbed by the pure blood mania that his parents, had brain washed Regulus with. He also could not help but notice that his brother, for the first time, stood up against his Slytherin peers. Regulus even beat Sirius in hexing their cousin Bellatrix, when she called Louisa, 'a filthy blood traitor'.

From what Remus told the mauranders, Lilly and Sarah were full of praise for him. The change that he had always wanted, his brother to make, was finally happening, but for Sirius the price was too high. The only thing that stopped him from hexing, Regulus into the next century, was Louisa. She looked so happy and content, with Regulus that it hurt. The one thing that Sirius could never do, was hurt her, she ment too much.

Then three days before christmas break, a letter came. Sirius was sat in the great hall having breakfast when Louisa took the seat next to him. Today was one of the few days that Regulus wasn't joining them. Sirius's heart panged with happiness, to see a Regulus free, Louisa. The two sat and made small talk, about the mundane comings and goings of Hogwarts. Suddenly the owls arrived, with a grown Sirius, noticed this mothers black owl, headed straight for him. Landing with a small bump it dropped a letter onto Louisa's breakfast. Sirius watched intently as she opened and read the letter, his mother had sent to her.

"Your mom wants to meet me!" Sirius quickly grabbed the letter and read it, several times before, handing it back.

_Miss Nightshade,_

_It has recently come to my attention that you and my youngest son, Regulus, are currently courting one another. In the interest of ensuring my son, maitains the purity of our noble blood line, and to make sure you are a girl worthy of associaring with the house of Black. I his mother see fit to invite you for tea on the twenty fourth of December. I have already take the liberty of owling your parents, who have consented, to our meeting._

_Regards,_

_Walburga Black._


	14. Chapter 14

"It really doesn't worry you?"

"No."

"I think your being reckless!"

"It's not like she will be alone, why are you so bothered?"

This stumped Sirius. He and Regulus had been arguing over, Louisa's visit later that day. Sirius was filled with a sense of foreboding, nothing good could come from today. His mother was crazy, worse than his cousin Bellatrix! What if Louisa got hurt or worse? So many scenarios had played threw his head, since the morning of the owl.

Sirius had been forbidden to, sit in on the meeting. What was worse, was that Regulus, would be at the ministry all day, doing various interviews, for the apprenticeship he hoped to get the next summer. He hated having to rely on his younger brother to protect Louisa. The couple had faced allot of prejudice over their relationship. Sirius had easily put, Gryffindor's right. It was Slytherin house, that was the issue. Louisa had received more than a few, threats from Slytherin girls (Regulus was Slytherin houses, heart throb.) Regulus had been in more duals, since his relationship had been outed, then he had, had in all his time at school. That's not to say that Louisa, could not handle her self, but his mother was a different matter all together.  
"She's my friend! I am allowed to worry." Sirius finally spoke, before slipping into more worried thoughts, about Louisa's safety.  
"If I did not know you better, I'd say you fancied her..." Regulus eyed his brother, cautiously. Instead of giving his brother a yes or no answer, Sirius decided to continue and stare at the Slytherin banner, pinned to his brother's, wall. Sirius did not trust him self to answer, in a convincing lie.

_Tick, Tick, Tick. _

Louisa, sat in the living room of Grimwald place. Louisa's grandmother, Adala Hallow and her older sister Sophia, had come with her. Adala and Walburga, it seemed shared allot of the same beliefs, and ran within similar social circles. It was Louisa's farther Alexander Nightshade, that had brought her families, die hold beliefs, in blood purity to an almost, end.  
The Nighshade family still prided themselves, on being pure bloods. Alexander Nightshade however feared inbreeding. Insisting that only his son's should marry girls, with a blood purity of 250 to 150years. He believed that this would maintain his families purity and stop inbreeding. As his daughters would not carry on the family name, he was willing to allow them to marry, outside blood purity. But only to a wizard of considerable social standing.

Sofia and Louisa sat giving one another wistful looks. Every now and then Walburga would shoot a question at Louisa. Although she generally, directed her questions to Adala. Some of the more challenging questions, Louisa had faced were; 'What is your interest in my son?' and 'Do you associate with mudbloods?'-Louisa had been living with, her ready made lie for six years. Her grandmother did not, share her father's, more liberal views. Which meant Lilly was never discussed with her grandmother.

The hardest question Louisa faced was the onedumped on her after almost fifthteen minuets. "Why would you choose Regulus? After all he is second born, and will not inherit, as Sirius will. Also Sirius is the one you share, school house with, odd that you would choose the Black from a rival house.' Walburga eyed Louisa with ice cold eyes.  
"Sirius is in my house, and he is my friend. It is not the kind of friendship, one would actively seek more from."

Walburga continued to stare at Louisa, as though assessing a house elf at market. "Shame a marriage between you and my eldest son would, result in very strong and favourable offspring. Why the blood purity alone... shame. Still Regulus is just as much a pure blood, and much less of a disappointment."  
The silence that followed was soon filled with the idle gossip of the wizarding world. And yet Louisa could not shake the odd, knotted feeling she had in her stomach, when Walburga had mentioned choosing, Sirius over Regulus. Or the fact that it pained her to say that her friendship, with Sirius was only based in friendship and not an odd attraction, a compulsion to be near him, to miss him and, almost ache when they weren't together. Feelings that only Regulus was able to dispel to the back of her mind, although never really rid her of them.

Feeling the need to escape, Louisa asked if she may use the bathroom. Following Walburga's instructions, she climbed the dark stair case to the upper floor, and followed the narrow corridor almost to the end. Two doors from what she had been told, was the bathroom she came to a door that was only partly closed. Peeking in she realised that it could only be Sirius's bedroom, as the walls were covered in photo's, Gryffindor banners and muggle motor bikes.

Sirius was laid on his bed staring at his ceiling, in what appeared deep thought. Louisa blushed at her own thoughts, of Sirius and herself alone in his room. And how handsome he looked when he was brooding, or how well his muggle jeans and black t-shirt fit, his muscular body. Giving her head a little shake, she cleared her throat intending to only say hello.  
At the sound of Louisa clearing her throat, Sirius jumped to life as he looked sharply towards the bedroom door.  
"Are you OK?" Sirius moved quicker than expected, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, really!" Louisa noted the relief in his eyes. "I don't think I've done to bad with your mothers interrogation." laughed Louisa, as she watched his expression change.  
"Really? How do you know?" The corners, of his moth twiched, as he tried to contain a smirk, his eye brows raised.

"Yes! she was saying that it was a shame, I'm seeing Regulus. And what possibilities there could have been, if I married you!" Louisa blushed as soon as she realised, what had slipped from her mouth. _'Oh GOD! Why did I just say that? Out-oud as well. Great now he's looking at me like I'm crazy_!' thought Louisa as she stared into those hypnotizing grey eyes.  
Sirius tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. "W-what did you say?" Sirius was only partly aware that, they stood centimeters apart. Instead he struggled with his inner desires, to close that gap and ignore a different, dirty thought that included Louisa and the bed that was right behind him.  
"T-that w-we are f-freinds" stammed Louisa, as she became aware of their proxsimity. The gab between them was closing, Sirius was going to kiss her. And she was going to let him.  
_Squeak!_  
Both Louisa and Sirius turned to the sound of the squeaking floor board, a growl of frustration slipping from Sirius. Kreacher stood assessing the two teenagers. "Miss Nightshade, Kreacher is sent to, lets you know that your grandmother and sister are preparing to leave."  
Louisa nodded and quickly made her way back to the living room, ready to travel back home. Sirius stood and stared after her, once out of sight he turned his gaze to Kreacher. The house elf stared back, for a moment before disappearing with a crack.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and adding me to favourites lists.**

** So let me know what do you think? and more importantly! do you want more? **

**Let me know peole let me know! Any way hope your enjoying it I know I am. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Hopefully next chapter up soon, but I make no promises. Anyway hope you enjoy, sorry if there are allot of mistakes, I will fix them ASAP (I'm running on 2 days of no sleep at the moment!) Please R&R :)**

Sirius was still waiting for the repocussions, of being caught in a semi, intermate moment with Louisa. Thankfully Kreacher had remained silent, although he did keep sending, knowing looks to Sirius. His resentment towards the house elf had never been stronger.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, poping his head round Regulus's bedroom door. Regulus was stood eyeing his reflection nerviously. It was the Ministers New years, ball and Louisa and her entire family would be preseant, along with the Black family. There would be no avoiding it, their families would meet. It was almost a certanty, as Walburga Black, wished to further analyis the Nightshade family and Louisa, as a prospective match.

"As I'm ever going to be."

"Alphard, you will introduce us to Mr. and Mrs Nightshade, since your on such good terms with Elladora Hallow." snapped Walburga, as the Black family entered the Ball room.

"Of course ... this way." After a qiuck glance around the room, Alphard spotted Elladora. Guiding his family, through the crowds, towards the Nightshade family. Sirius noticed Elladora at once, he also noticed that Louisa was not present. Insead there were, two young wizards, and a very beautiful middle aged witch.

"Alfi! Darling I had no Idea you would be attending tonight." Elladora rose to greet, Aphard.

"Elladora, it is always a pleasure to see you" - Walburga and the middle aged witch both made incoherant noises. - "May I indroduces my family? My sister Walburga, and her husband Orion and their sons Regulus and Sirius. And this is my brother Cygnus and his wife Druella, with their daughters Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda." Alphard finshed having indicated each person as he introduced them.

"Lovely to meet you all! Oh, of course let me introduce my companions. These two charming and good looking gentelmen, are my nephews, Alexander and Marius Nightshade." Sirius now reconised Marius as the wizard who had, man handled Louisa into the fire place at the summer ball.

"And this is my darling sister, Ellanor."

"Charmed." said Alphard as he bent to kiss, Ellanor's hand.

"For you I do not doubt." A twinkle of amusement in her eye, the same as Louisa, when she was being playful.

Chuckling Alphard and the Black family joined the table. Sirius was seated next to Elladora, his uncle on the other side, between the sisters. Silence followed as the two families, sat uncomfortably.

"I must say I was impressed with your daughter, when we met, such manners."

Ellanor studied, Walburga, intently for a moment. Ellanor looked radiant, in her burnt orange gown and matching jewles, almost like royalty. Walburga in contrast, looked dull in her dark emerald gown and jewles, although it showed off the Black wealth.

"She is a Nightshade, it comes naturally, like most things." Elladora, quietly cleared her throat, whereas the Nightshade brothers smirked at one another.

"Quite the beauty too." Walburga pressed on.

"Hmm she is a rare jewle, especially if you were to ask her farther."

Irration passed over Walburga's cold features. "You will want her to make a good match, no doubt..."

"No doubt."

"The house of Black, is one of the oldest pure blood, families in England."

"That as it may be, my daughter can do better than a _Black_." Ellanor shot Alphard, a glance. Walburga sat stunned along with the rest of the Black family.

"You can never do better than a Black!" Sirius was the first to speak. And despite the furious look his mother, sent him, he continued to address Ellanor, with all of his charm.

"After all there is a reason, for the saying, once you turn black you never turn back!"

Sirius was pleased when Ellanor, smiled playfully at him. Sirius was however confused as to why, he was trying to win over Louisa's mother.

"Yes I believe I have heard that saying before. Although it was for a different reason, and I was at school. I trust it does not stand for the same reason?" Again Ellanor's eyes glanced towards an amused Alphard and Elladora.

"Of course not! But really cannot do better than a Black." he smiled his most charming smile.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes! After all Louisa, seems to have realised this, for herself."

Ellanor started to laugh, her sons although amused, sent Sirius, warning looks. Sirius own family looked a mixture of suprised and annoyed.

"Louisa seems to have realised what for herself?" Louisa had appeared, next to her mother a questioning look in her eyes. Sirius was once again stunned by her beauty and how well red suited her pale skin.

"I must comend you darling, on finding such a charming suitor." Sirius bowed his head to Ellanor, before informing her that Regulus was Louisa's boyfriend, and hoping the bitterness did not show through.

"Shame, although I'm sure your equally as charming, Regulus." said Ellanor kindly.

Louisa shot her bothers a warning look as they sniggered at their mothers comment.

Louisa took the seat, that Alphard conjured for her and sat next to her mother. "Its lovely to see you again Ms Black." Walburga greeted Louisa coldly, no doubt annoyed with Ellanor.

"I thought you were dancing Ariadne's cousins?" Alexander the eldest Nightshade brother spoke.

"Ha! Dancing? You call that dancing?" Louisa stared wide eyed at her brother.

"Well yes ... okay it did look painful, but it was still dancing." Alexander looked greatly amused.

"You do realise that i'm not the one getting married, you are?"

"I am aware of that."

"Then why in gods name, am I the one who has to entertain, your fiancee's family?" snapped Louisa.

"Its not her entire family, just her male cousins." interjected Marius.

Louisa glared at her bothers with contempt, as her elder sister Sophia appeared, looking harrased.

"Ariadne is looking for you. I think, she thinks that, you have done a runner!"

"Oh my! Can the poor dear not cope without her Xander bear?" teased Louisa.

Alexander stood, shooting his sister a dark look, he strode over the dance floor in search of Ariadne. Once Sophia took the empty seat, the table broke off into smaller conversations. The Black family discussing the newly proposed changes to Muggle born rights, within magical communities.

The Nightshade family however, discussed Alexander's upcoming wedding, Alphard Black's, outrageous stories and eventually the covosation turned to career choices once leaving Hogwarts.

"So tell me Regulus, what do you want to do, when you graduate?" asked Ellanor politly.

"I'm interested in joining the, International magical office of Law."

"Very interesting, and what about you, Sirius?" Ellanor had been asking both boys questions all night, and was quite obviously, comparing the two. Both Louisa and Sophia had disapeared off with some more of Ariadne's cousins.

"I'd really like to become an Aura."

"Oh you should talk with my husband, and my boys. their all Auras, its a dangerous but important carear."

"Don't be stupid! Your going to join with the dark lord and fight for the purity of the blood!" spat Bellatrix, who had been listening in on the conversation.

"I've no desire, to join _your _dark lord!"

"You will! Its your duty as, the Black heir! Regulus will be joining as soon as he graduates, won't you?" Bellatrix glared at Sirius.

"I-I erm..." stuttered Regulus.

Sirius was about to snap back at Bellatrix, as to where she couls stick her dark lord, when Orion Black, barked at him to fetch a round, of fire whiskey, so everyone could drink to the new year.

Sirius made his way over to the bar and was stood waiting to be served, when he spotted her. Louisa was stood with a group of french wizards, looking beyond bored. Smirking he made his way, towards the group. "Excuse me, could I have this dance?"

Louisa looked both suprised and over joyed as she accepted his offer. As they started the last dance of the year, Louisa thanked, Sirius repeatedly. The dance came to an end all to soon, for both of them. Not wanting to break away from the other, they stood, arms wrapped around each other, faces inches the clock struck midnight, Sirius dipped his head, pressing his lips against Louisa's. Electricity surged through both of their bodies.

Realising what she was doing, Louisa broke from the kiss. Unable to speak, she shook her head before turning and running into the stood rooted to the spot, unable to think, or speak.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok only a short chapter I'm sorry. Also I'm really sorry I have been taking for ever to update, but I have been busy. **

**Anyway Louisa and Sirius relationship is about to get interesting. Your also going to see a bit more of Sarah and Remus and a little Lilly and James. But don't worry I know where its all leading! **

* * *

"You stupid boy!" Growled Orion Black to his eldest son. "Embarrassing the entire family like that!"

"An Aura! The very idea!" Screeched Walburga, whilst Orion subjected Sirius to another dose of, the crutiatus curse.

Sirius was slumped against the living room wall, panting heavily. It had started the moment they had arrived home. Sirius could not tell how much time had passed, all he could do was listen to his parents screams at how much of a disappointment he was, and scream with agony until he blacked out and then start the whole process over again.

An unmeasured amount of time later he lay exhasted and wraked with pain, alone in his bedroom. The entire night playing again and again in his head. His only bright spot this christmas had been whe Louisa had kissed him back although her reaction afterwards did still confused him.

Two days was how long, they locked him in his room for. When they decided to let him out, Sirius was exhausted. He was starved, dehydrated and still hadn't recovered from his Fathers curse. He sat at the dinning table ignored by his parents. Sirius' mind slowly ticked over as how best to escape his family.

"Your farther and I have disscused this throughly and we have decided, that you will not be returning to Hogwarts after the summer."

"W-what?" Sirius gaped at his mother.

"You fell in with the wrong sort at that school boy." Snarled his farther.

"Wrong sort?"

"Blood traitors!"

Silence devoured the room. Regulus sat nervously glancing between his brother and parents. Walburga and Orion ignored their eldest sons glares. Suddenly Sirius jumped to his feet and slammed his fist to the table."I will not leave Hogwarts!"

"You will do as you are told boy!" Snapped Walburga.

"No! I won't! I have had it with this family!" With that Sirius turned on his heal and stormed out of the room. fifteen minuets later he had his wand and everything that he could fit in his trunk packed. His mother stood screeching at him from the dinning room door way. His farther had yelled that, Sirius was no son of his and had left for Merlin knew where.

"Come with me Reg." pleaded Sirius as he spotted his younger brother watching the scean unfolded, from his spot at the top of the stairs.

"Don't you dare try and corrupt him, with your filthy ideas!" Walburga seethed.

"I-I can't ... s-sorry." Regulus jumped to his feet and ran further into the house. Sirius turned to send his mother one last glare, before he pulled open the front door and stepped out into the cold night air.

Thrusting his left arm out into the road, the knight bus came to a crashing to a halt in-front of him. Sirius allowed the conductor to pack away his trunk and paid his fair. An hour later the bus came to another crashing halt.

"Godric Hollow!" yelled the driver.

* * *

**In the next chapter:**

_Sirius continued to search along the train for a sign of Louisa or her friends. James was right he should never have kissed her, he needed to apologise. Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes. He was being pushed back into an empty compartment, falling onto the seat with another, smaller body toppling on-top of him, giggling.The familiar smell of her perfume over powering his sences._

**Mwahahahahaha!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I broke up with Remus." said Sarah. Both Louisa and Lilly stared unblinking at there friend. Neither girl could work out why she would break up with him. They had seemed so happy before Christmas.

"But why?" whispered a shell shcoked Lilly.

"I-I can't, you will hate me if I tell you!" pleaded Sarah.

"Of course we won't!" chorused the two girls.

Sarah appeared to be weighing the pros and cons of telling her two best friends what had happened to her over the Christmas break.

"I-I was attacked ... b-by a w-werewolf." Again Sarah had managed to remove the power of speach from her best friends.

"How?What happened?" asked Louisa gently.

* * *

_"Sarah dear could you bring your brother in for me?" called Sarah's mother from upstairs._

_"Sure, but can you give Uncle William his potion before he locks up for his transformation?" Sarah called back. Sarah's uncle was a werewolf and the youngest of her Father's brothers. He had been bitten whilst out playing one summer as a small child. Of course he never let that stop him from leading his life the best he could, in fact he got by very well on his looks. Although Sarah didn't see the attraction but her friends, even her mother had all commented on how good looking he was._

_"Hey trouble! what you up to?" Sarah grabbed her little brother by the shoulders, aiming to give him a little scare. It was Sarah however that was given a scare. Her younger brother had been stood staring at something in the bushes at the back of the yard, his snowman forgotten about._

_Peering into the bushes, Sarah saw the naked form of a man. Well it looked like a man, but as she watched she saw his body was twisting and turning as his bones broke in multiple places._

_Suddenly the man turned to look at Sarah with black animal like eyes. It was her uncle William! He must have been out helping her brother when the transformation took its hold on him. Sarah's mind was working quickly, trying to piece together what was happening after all her uncle should be magically locked in their basement._

_The transformation was almost complete when Sarah realised the danger they were in. Picking up her brother and spinning on her heel, Sarah started to sprint across the yard to the house yelling for her farther. As she reached the porch steps a sharp searing pain cut over her right shoulder blade. _

_The pain was so intense that Sarah tripped and hit her head, knocking herself unconscious._

"Oh my god!" whispered Lilly after a few moments of silence.

"D-do you hate me?" asked Sarah in a small voice.

"Don't you ever think that!" reprimanded Louisa. "Do you know if it will leave you with the infection?"

Sarah shook her head. "N-no. My uncle hadn't finished changing when he attacked. It was my yelling that gripped his attention and caused him to chase after me. i won't know until the full moon, in a months time."

"Does Dumbledore know?" asked Lilly practically.

"Yes, he said arrangements could be made for me to finish my education."

Lilly nodded in agreement then asked the very question that Louisa was curious about.

"So why did you break up with Remus again?"

"Because who would want a werewolf as a girlfriend?" asked a stunned Sarah.

* * *

"Wow." said James

"Seconded!" said Sirius. Neither Sirius, James or Peter could believe the letter Remus had just shown them.

_Dearest Remus,_

_I am so sorry that I am doing this by Owl, but I doubt my ability to do this face to face. I'm writing to break up with you. I know that you will have allot of questions as to why I'm doing this. All I can tell you is that I'm sorry and that I don't do this to hurt you, but we are simply to different._

_You will be better off without me! Please don't hate me, although I can understand if you do. You really are an amazing person. I'm sorry. _

_All my love Sarah._

"Wow she has some neck asking you not to hate her!" thundered Sirius.

"I don't understand." complained Peter.

"She broke up with him over Owl." explained James patiently.

"No I get that! But why?"

"She knows! She must have worked it out! I mean she says we are to different!" panicked Remus.

"What? Your fury little problem?" asked James.

"Yes! Its the only explanation. I mean I got the letter the day after the full moon."

"Remus mate, shut up! She doesn't know and if she does then Dumbledore can make her swear not to say anything like he did Snape." reasoned Sirius.

Eventually Remus calmed down. Although it killed Remus' friends to see him so devastated. They had never seen Remus so happy or let anyone other than his friends get close to him. And all of them had liked Sarah she was a funny, smart and sweet. She was perfect for Remus and now he was heart broken.

In a bid to distract Remus from his own problems, James brought up the topic of Sirius Christmas. He explained how he had showed up new years day after running away from how he had shared a kiss with Louisa. This led them into a discussion on how it was wrong of Sirius to kiss his brothers girlfriend.

Sirius sat in silence for a few minuets whilst he debated finding Louisa and offering her his apology. Not apologising would damage his friendship with Louisa. If he couldn't have her, even though he believed that she belonged with him then he would settle for friendship.

Getting up Sirius went in search of Louisa. All he had to do was find either Louisa or her friends. then he had to get her on her own and tell her that he was sorry. Sorry that he kissed her when she is going out with his brother but he really likes her and has for a long time now. But he is not going to put pressure on her he is happy to remain friends.

Being deep in thought Sirius ended up walking straight into his younger brother Regulus. Both boys stood still staring at each other.

"How are you?" asked Regulus.

"Good thanks you?"

"Not to bad you know ..." replied Regulus quietly.

Sirius nodded in agreement. After sharing a quick smile with his brother, Regulus went to find his friends. Both may have said very little but both knew they had not lost the other despite Sirius being dishoned by the family.

Sirius continued to search along the train for a sign of Louisa or her friends. James was right he should never have kissed her, he needed to apologise. Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes. He was being pushed back into an empty compartment, falling onto the seat with another, smaller body toppling on-top of him, familiar smell of her perfume over powering his senses.

Her lips crushed against his in a passionate kiss. Sirius laid there uncomfortable as she wiggled on top of him. Sirius finally broke the kiss and held the girl at arms length. His heart deflated as he noticed that it wasn't Louisa but Erica that was looking down at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius heart felt heavy. He had been so sure that it had been Louisa.

"Miss me babe?" cooed Erica.

"Naturally." replied Sirius automatically. The truth was that he had barley given her a second thought all Christmas. The last time he had really spoken to her had been two days before Christmas break he had not even looked for her on the train ride back. He had however looked for Louisa.

Sirius stared longingly out of the compartment door, helplessly thinking of Louisa and how he should be apologising to her. Erica sat none the wiser prattling on about all the gossip that she had herd since getting on the train.

Sirius couldn't believe that he thought that Erica was Louisa. She must have been given the same perfume for Christmas. A thought suddenly struck Sirius. He had bought Louisa perfume for Christmas he had spent three hours in a muggle department store hunting for an exact match.

When he had gotten home he had wrote a letter to Louisa and a quick reply to the six page letter that Erica had sent him. Sirius had left the gift and the letters on his desk and given Kreacher instructions to post them. What if Kreacher had sent Louisa's gift to Erica.

Louisa never recieved his christmas present Erica was starting to feel throughly depressed. Louisa had no idea that he had thought about her at christmas which explained why she had reacted withso much shock when he kissed her at new year.

Then as though she knew he was thinking of her she appeared at the doorway. Smiling brightly at him as though she had never been angry she spoke to him. Wait she was talking to him!

"Hello! Earth to Sirius!" Louisa waved her hand wildly in his face.

"W-what?" yelped Sirius ignoring the dark looks that Erica was sending his way.

"I said have you seen Regulus?" chuckled Louisa.

"Oh ... He went that way." Sirius pointed in the general direction that his brother had headed off in.

"Thanks!" and as suddenly as she appeared she disappeared.

Sirius sat staring at the place Louisa had been stood moments before amazed at his luck. She didn't hate him if anything she appeared to have forgiven him. He still had a chance or as much as guy can have with his brothers girlfriend.

"You fancy her don't you?" demanded Erica.

"What? shes my brothers girlfriend."

Although Sirius had not denied his attraction to Louisa what he said did seem to make Erica happy. Erica spent the remainder of the journey yapping on about her gossip again. Sirius finally managed to excuse himself five minuets before they arrived back at school.

At the Gryffindore table there was a slight awkwardness between Sarah and Remus but their friends sat squarely in the middle and both tried to ignore the other valiantly. Sirius and Louisa some how ended up sat next to one another. Louisa chatted quietly with Sirius about the issues he had at home. She even agreed that he was better off away from the rest of his family.

Neither Louisa or Sirius noticed the small conversation that Lilly and James had about them.

"Its so wierd." whispered James.

"I know the way they pass what the other one wants with out being asked. Its like they know the other better than they know themselves." Replied Lilly.

"Yeah its like they are the same person!"

"Its freaky!" whispered an amazed Lilly

Then as though she realised who she had been having a conversation with Lilly jumped and yelled at James for sitting so close to her. Managing to draw the attention of half the school including their friends who just rolled their eyes.

Walking back to the tower with his friends Sirius explained every little thing that Louisa had done during the feast. He over analysed every smile, laugh and slightest touch. This lead to James apologising over and over again to Remus and Peter for all the time he had done the same about Lilly. None of which was noticed by Sirius.

When they finally made it back to the dorm Sirius nearly passed out with joy. there at the end of his bed stood a muggle motor bike. Sirius was to busy admiring the rusty body and bald tyres to notice the letter sat on its busted seat.

Remus however noticed and picked it up opened it and read it.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Well it finally arrived! I hope you don't mind but we never discussed where it was going to be kept and its not like you can get up into the girls dorm. If the guys need it moving then we can work that out later. _

_Lilly's dad has all the spare parts that we need and is going to Owl them to us each week. Oh I also saw this book when I was out shopping at Christmas and well it didn't seem appropriate to send it as a christmas present what with Regulus. Well anyway I thought that you might like it for interest reading obviously._

_Anyway see you in muggle studies or before and we will arrange a time to start the work. Enjoy the book._

_Love Louisa._

While Sirius read the letter Remus thumbed through the book that was on the busted seat.

__

Charming Muggle Mechanics.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

_James got up from his bed and dragging his feet went to open the door to his dormitory. What really confused him was that all of the boys were in the room. Shooting the boys a curious look that they all returned he pulled the dorm door open wide._

_"James! Save me!" Cried a woman that looked allot like Sirius mother. James stood stock still with fright only slightly aware of the dull thud that sounded from his right, that indicated Sirius had fallen off his bed._

**Oh I do love to leave teasers, might have to do it more regular! Mahahahahahahaha!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone!

Sorry i've been away a long time. But don't worry I'm back and I'm not finished with Regulus, Louisa, and Sirius.

I have however started a new story called Deadly Nightshade. And it is basically Louisa's first year at Hogwarts. I have every intention of doing a story per year. That will eventually cover the life of Louisa and Sirius. From there first meeting to there final goodbye. It was while I was writing this story that I realised the relationship and attraction between Louisa and Sirius, had to be more than just a romance started in sixth year. But a spark that simply needed time and space to grow.

The first year will cover mostly Louisa's friendship with Lilly and Sarah. As i felt it was something that needed to be better developed. Although Sirius will be making an appearence and quite a sweet one at that. So please have a look as Sirius and the rest of the guys will be making more of an appearence, as the Story continues.

Thanks Killerangel. :)


	20. sneek preview even though I shouldn't!

**A peek at my latest chapter of my story Deadly Nightshade. It is the story of Louisa and Sirius from the very start. I'm currently wrighting the first year and will cover all seven years, at Hogwarts. Please take a look, this is going to be a long story guys so please give a little encouragement. And once more I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. Only my own ideas and characters. **

Sirius could not believe his luck. Not only had he managed to avoid becoming a Slytherin like the rest of his family. But he had also managed to find friends that did not care how pure his blood was or how much he hated the none magical community.

Sirius had never had a real friends before Hogwarts. And certainly never like these three.

Sirius watched as James levitated the massive spider, that Peter had found, towards a table of sixth year girls. Sirius sat with Peter and Remus grinning broadly, as they waited for the chaos the girls screams would bring to the library.

The boys waited for the screaming to start. Right on queue one girl let out a blood curdling scream and jumped as far as she could away from the table. Wails of terror followed as the other girls jumped on chairs and clung to each other, with fear.

The four boys broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter as they watched the new Liberian rush over to calm the girls down.

'I take it that this belongs to you?' asked a pretty blonde girl, from their year.

The four boys turned towards the blonde in stunned silence. The pretty blonde merely stared back at the boys with mild amusement, as her three friends paused to watch the spectacle that the sixth year girls were causing still.

'Well?' asked the blonde as she pushed her hand towards them, the massive spider stood calmly in her palm.

'I don't know what you mean'. replied James smugly.

'Oh, of course you don't Potter!' sniped the red haired girl next to her friend.

Sirius recognized her straight away. Lilly Evans, fellow Gryffindor and apparent Slytherin lover. Which was something that Sirius didn't understand as Lilly was both a Gryffindor and a muggleborn. Slytherins hated muggleborns', yet she was friends with one. And all Gryffindor and Slytherins hated one another with centuries of practice.

James had turned slightly pink behind his ears as Lilly began her barrage of reasons why he was so immature and forever losing Gryffindor house points. And how he needed to grow up and stop being such a bully. A reference Sirius knew was aimed at the mutual haltered that developed between James and Lilly's friend Severus Snape.

Sirius found this to be very unfair as Snape took every opportunity to have a go at James. It was by no means one sided as she seemed to believe. He also disliked the immature comment. After all they were all 11years old!

Another thing that about Lilly Evans that annoyed Sirius, was her bossiness and her near constant telling off James. Why she couldn't leave them alone he didn't know. Her friends however seemed quite different.

The blonde girl, Sirius now recognized at Sarah Cherrytree. She was quite and at times a little odd. And had clearly realized that Lilly and James were going to take awhile, having perched herself on the edge of the table playing with the spider.

The small brunette was Alice Forester. Sirius had met her once at the Minster for magic's birthday ball at the ministry. But he also knew that she lived in the country and that her family rarely attended such events.

Alice was lost in a deep conversation with a raven haired girl. Both of them kept looking towards the sixth year girls and the commotion that they were still creating. The girl was familiar but Sirius could not ever remember meeting her before Hogwarts.

Suddenly the girl turned to look towards Sirius. It was only a glance but it caught Sirius off guard. He had not meant to be caught staring at her. Her deep blue eyes seemed to search his face. A small frown creased her forehead as she did so.

But that was not what bothered Sirius the most. What bothered him was the odd tingling sensation that was causing his legs to go numb and that was spreading through the rest of his body. The girl gave the weakest of smiles before turning her attention back on her friends conversation.

'Louisa'

Her name came to him so suddenly that he had not realized that he had said it aloud. Luckily Lilly had yelled some kind of insult at James at the same time and was now storming off with Alice hot on her heels.

Louisa hung back waiting for Sarah, Who who was lazily putting the spider onto a high book shelf. Sirius tried to focus on the furious James as he rambled on about Lilly sodding Evans. But every time he tried, his eyes would keep sliding back towards Louisa.

'Are you even listening?' snapped James, as he turned to see what had captured his friends attention.

'Oh. Checking out Nightshade huh?' Smirked James.

Sirius's heart rate spread up as he felt a flush of humiliation at being caught out. Although he could not work out why his reaction was so strong.

'I can't blame you, but Nightshade is well out of your league!' laughed James.

'Older birds aren't going to go for first year guys like us!'

'What are you on about?' asked Sirius momentarily confused.

'Sophia Nightshade! Shes not going to go out with a first year now is she? Think about it, she is a sixth year.' replied James reasonably as he turned to leave the library after Peter and Remus.

Sirius relaxed a little as realized that Sophia was amongst the sixth year girls that James had just scared. And that he hadn't been referring to Louisa.


End file.
